The Education of Ranma
by Dane17
Summary: We all know how Ranma feels about Furinken. What if there was a school he wanted to attend?
1. Sensei Chan

Author's notes: This is a story that I wrote over twelve years ago, when the Ranma ½ series first came to America via Anime clubs, so it may seem a bit dated. However, I do believe that you will enjoy it.  
  
Ranma and company are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. All other characters are my own.  
  
SENSEI CHAN  
  
The mysterious woman walked calmly but purposefully down the dusty road. She appeared to be on a mission of great importance, as indicated by her intense stride.  
  
At first glance, people who saw her thought they were seeing a man walk by, due to her highly unusual garb. The clothes she wore were of the traditional kind worn by a male warrior or monk of the sixteenth century. These included a greyish-brown hakama; a matching haori, and a wide, bowl shaped straw hat, which hid her features. Only a bulge in the upper section of the shirt and the long, shoulder length hair gave any indication of the woman's true gender.  
  
On the woman's feet were the traditional wooden clogs that had been prevalent in the past few centuries, but which were now relegated to historical dramas and special ceremonies. In one hand she carried a staff which was taller than she was, which was a marvel in itself, as the woman was well above average height.  
  
The woman walked along the streets of the community until she reached a rather large house with a large courtyard and encircling wall. She marched through the gate and up to the front entrance and rang the bell. A young woman of around nineteen or twenty answered the door.  
  
"Is this the Tendo residence?" the stranger asked.  
  
"Yes, it is," replied the young woman politely.  
  
"Does a Genma Saotome live here at this time?" queried the woman.  
  
"Yes," the young woman replied.  
  
"Does he have a son named Ranma, by any chance?"  
  
"Yes, he does. Both are currently at home."  
  
"I would like to see both him and his son, please," the woman requested.  
  
"Please come in," the younger woman said. "I will fetch them immediately."  
  
Ranma and Akane were having another of their interminable arguments when Nabiki came rushing into the room. "There's a woman here to see you, Ranma!" she said excitedly.  
  
Ranma, who had been speaking at that moment, stopped in mid sentence and glanced at Nabiki in amazement. "A woman? Here to see me?"  
  
"Yes," replied Nabiki. "Both you and your father."  
  
As Ranma followed Nabiki out of the room and down the stairs, Akane could hear him mutter, "Great! What trouble has my old man gotten me into now?"  
  
-------------  
  
As Ranma neared the bottom of the stairs, Kasumi was bringing Genma into the hallway. Soun Tendo was close behind. The newcomer was calmly standing near the front door, the staff lying next to the wall.  
  
"Are you Genma Saotome?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," replied Genma.  
  
"You have a son named Ranma Saotome?"  
  
"Yes," Genma replied a second time. "Here he comes now." He pointed toward the staircase.  
  
The stranger watched Ranma descend the stairs with intense interest. It was as if she were examining him closely. She nodded her head, as if in approval of what she saw.  
  
Akane had followed Ranma down the stairs, curious as to what was going on. Forgotten was the argument she had been having with Ranma and its cause. All her attention was now focused on the newcomer.  
  
Ranma came to the foot of the stairs, turned, and bowed to the newcomer.  
  
"So you are Ranma," the woman said. "You are every bit as impressive as I have been told."  
  
Ranma bowed at the compliment. Genma scrutinized the woman closely.  
  
"Why are you here?" he finally asked.  
  
"I am called Sensei Chan," the woman replied. "I represent the Great School of Martial Abilities.  
  
"We have heard of your son and of his great achievements. I have been sent to see both him and you, and to discuss certain matters of import."  
  
"Do you wish to challenge him?" Genma queried.  
  
"Not at all," was the woman's calm reply, much to Ranma's relief. "I am here to enroll him in our school."  
  
Everybody stared at the woman in amazement. "You want to what?" Genma exclaimed.  
  
"I wish to negotiate Ranma's enrollment in the school I teach at."  
  
"I don't understand," a flabbergasted Genma said.  
  
"The Great School of Martial Abilities trains only the best and brightest of students," the woman said. "We have been watching Ranma for some time now, and believe that he qualifies in both categories. We wish to expand his education and increase his skills. It would be a wonderful opportunity for him to advance in rank."  
  
"You wish to teach me?" Ranma said, with a touch of awe.  
  
"Yes," was Sensei Chan's calm reply.  
  
"No!" was Genma's emphatic answer. He had not even mulled the matter over.  
  
Ranma looked in amazement at his father. He couldn't figure out why Genma was against such a golden opportunity.  
  
"What reason do you give for this answer?" Sensei Chan queried. "Many people would give their eye teeth for this kind of opportunity. We rarely give it out freely."  
  
"I am all the teacher that Ranma needs," replied Genma gruffly. "What I can't give him can be supplied by my friend Soun here."  
  
"I see," Sensei Chan said. "And what does the boy have to say in this matter?"  
  
"He has no say at all in it," was Genma's emphatic reply.  
  
"You would deny your son the chance to better himself?" asked Sensei Chan, her voice still calm.  
  
"What do you mean, deny?" Genma asked accusingly.  
  
"We can teach him things that few other people know about. Are you sure that you can provide the same?"  
  
"I cannot believe that there are skills and techniques that I haven't been taught," Genma said stiffly.  
  
"Oh, there are, there are," the mysterious woman laughed.  
  
Genma remained silent and just glared at the woman.  
  
Sensei Chan shook her head. "Surely Ranma should be able to decide what he can and cannot learn. He is of the age where he can make his own decisions."  
  
"NO!" was Genma's sharp reply. "I will decide what he will learn and when he will learn it!"  
  
"I see," Sensei Chan replied, no change in her voice. "You are very sure of yourself, aren't you?"  
  
Genma looked at her, dumbfounded.  
  
Sensei Chan reached into her robes and produced a small packet, which she tossed to Genma. Genma, caught off guard, barely caught it.  
  
"Do you recognize this?" Sensei Chan asked, indicating the packet. Genma shook his head.  
  
"Think back roughly eleven or twelve years, Mr. Saotome. You and your young son had traveled a long distance and needed a place to stay where you could rest. You found such a place in a small school."  
  
"So?" Genma asked suspiciously. "What does that have to do with Ranma's training?"  
  
"The school was one of many branches of the Great School of Martial Abilities. We took you in, cared for you, and looked after your son. As we did so, we found that he had great potential as a martial artist.  
  
"In gratitude for our services, you promised that we could participate in the boy's training, come the proper time. That time has come."  
  
"And what is in this packet?"  
  
"The written agreement that you signed those many years ago!"  
  
Genma looked dumbfoundedly at Sensei Chan, who looked bemusedly back at him. He opened the packet, pulled out a small scroll, and began to read it. His eyes widened with horror at what he read.  
  
As he tried to fumble for something to say, Sensei Chan turned to Ranma. "Do you remember a middle aged woman who called herself Mistress Dove?"  
  
Ranma thought hard for a few seconds. Then his eyes glowed with recognition. "Yes!" he cried excitedly. "She was a very nice woman who cared for me like I was a member of her family!"  
  
"Well, she gave us quite a glowing report of your abilities at such a young age. We were quite impressed, and therefore made plans to help in your education. You may just be the one we are looking for."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma asked. Sensei Chan passed the remark off as inconsequential. "You will learn all later," she said. "Right now, we must get you properly trained."  
  
"What if I refuse to go along with this 'deal'?" Genma asked suspiciously.  
  
"It was thought that you would initially refuse," Sensei Chan said. "It was agreed that a demonstration of my abilities might be appropriate. I am therefore authorized by my fellow instructors to put the issue to a challenge."  
  
"What sort of challenge?" Genma asked suspiciously.  
  
"Trial by combat," Sensei Chan replied. "A match between you and me. If you win, then the favor is void and Ranma stays here with you. If I win, then he can decide for himself whether or not he stays or leaves."  
  
Sensei Chan looked at Genma intently. "Do you accept?" she asked.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Soun exclaimed. "I have a stake in this as well!"  
  
His daughters stared at him with horror. Sensei Chan seemed not to notice this.  
  
"What is your request?" she asked.  
  
"That I be allowed to challenge you as well!" Soun replied vehemently. I also want Ranma to remain here!"  
  
"Very well," Sensei Chan said calmly. "You may participate as well."  
  
"Me too!" screamed the tiny voice of Happosai, as he leaped into the courtyard. "That boy is to be my successor! I demand full control over that process!"  
  
"Fine. All three of you, then," Sensei Chan said with a smile. She began to doff her sandals. The hat remained in place.  
  
"Shall we adjourn to the dojo?" she asked.  
  
"The courtyard and hallways will do fine," was Genma's grim reply.  
  
"Why do you want Ranma?" Kasumi asked, as the group moved to the courtyard.  
  
"We believe that he is good enough to be enrolled in our school," was the reply. "It is considered a great honor by several of us to have him as a student."  
  
"But you said earlier that he showed great potential."  
  
"That is why we wish to enroll him."  
  
Suddenly, Genma lashed out with a violent kick. Sensei Chan blocked it easily, and tripped Genma up. "Good move," she said, "but not unexpected."  
  
"What's the deal?" Nabiki asked, as Genma regained his feet and renewed his attack.  
  
"We will have Ranma for the next sixty days," replied Sensei Chan, as she avoided Genma's charge and parried Soun's attack. "We would like to have him longer, perhaps a year, but unfortunately, we lack the facilities at present to provide him with a decent education for such a period of time.  
  
"Therefore, he will be returned in two month's time to continue his education at the local high school, which should not take that long, considering his remarkable achievements to date."  
  
Sensei Chan avoided Genma's second charge with ease, and continued to speak, as Genma plowed into Soun. "You will all be able to visit him from time to time, and Ranma will be allowed to leave on occasion, the number of times depending on how well he learns his lessons. Outside of that, he will eat, sleep, and practice on the school grounds."  
  
Genma charged a third time, missed, and slammed into the front door.  
  
"Are we agreed, then?" Sensei Chan asked in a bored voice.  
  
"Yes," Genma replied, panting. He prepared to charge again.  
  
"Good," replied Sensei Chan. "Let us do battle in earnest, then."  
  
All three girls and Ranma listened in amazement to this last statement. For all intents and purposes, Sensei Chan was barely getting warmed up from the workout so far. The true battle was just starting.  
  
Genma attacked and found himself flying into the courtyard. The others watched in amazement at this feat.  
  
Soun let loose with a roundhouse kick, only to be blocked by Sensei Chan. He then found himself being used to knock Genma down again. So fast did Sensei Chan move, that nobody saw her grab Soun until it was too late.  
  
Both men tried to get up, but slumped back to the ground. Happosai came flying through the air, only to be knocked back with a vicious backhand. He bounced off the far wall and slammed into the floor.  
  
"A predictable attack," Sensei Chan said in a bored voice. "Easily parried. You disappoint me, sir. I expected much stronger opposition."  
  
There was no reply from Happosai, who was now counting the stars swimming around his head. Genma and Soun were likewise occupied.  
  
"Well," said Sensei Chan, "it would appear that I have won the match. What is your decision, Ranma?"  
  
"I've got to pack some things," said Ranma excitedly. "I'll be back down in ten minutes!"  
  
"I'll be waiting," replied Sensei Chan with a smile.  
  
Ranma raced up the stairs, with Akane in hot pursuit.  
  
------------  
  
As Ranma stuffed his backpack, Akane said incredulously, "You're not really going with her, are you?"  
  
"You're darn right, I am," Ranma replied. "Did you see what she just did? She defeated your father, my old man, and 'grandfather' Happosai in just a few minutes! Just imagine the things I could learn from her!" There was awe in Ranma's voice.  
  
"Well, I think you should remain here," Akane exclaimed in a haughty voice. "You've no business going out with strangers, no matter what the reason."  
  
"A true student of the martial arts never passes up a chance to improve his skills," Ranma replied. "Anyway, you were a stranger to me when we first met. Should I avoid you?"  
  
"That was different! You live here, now. Your arrival was already being prepared for! This Sensei Chan per-son is something else entirely! Her background is totally unknown! She is a total stranger!"  
  
"So were all the other instructors I have met over the years," Ranma replied, as he donned his backpack, "and they turned out to be decent people. Why should this time be any different?"  
  
"It's just a feeling I have," Akane said. "I don't trust her."  
  
Ranma, however, was beyond hearing, as he was racing down the hallway. Akane gave chase.  
  
Ranma was already by Sensei Chan's side when Akane was halfway down the stairs. Sensei Chan looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Would you like to join us?" she asked. "We actually have two openings and you also have shown great promise."  
  
"No, thanks," replied Akane abruptly. "I'd rather remain here."  
  
"Very well," Sensei Chan said. "The choice is yours to make. It is a pity, though. We would have loved to have you for a student. Perhaps another time."  
  
"Perhaps," said Akane, looking steadily at the woman. Ranma seemed not to notice, as he opened the front door and stepped out.  
  
"Please wait for me at the gate," Sensei Chan directed. "I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
She turned to Kasumi and handed her some papers. "Please insure that Mr. Saotome signs these," she re-quested. "It confirms our agreement. A messenger will be along in a couple of days to pick up our copy."  
  
With that, she left the house and joined up with Ranma. Both looked back at the house and waved goodbye. Both Kasumi and Nabiki waved back, but Akane just stood there and fumed.  
  
------------  
  
As Ranma and Sensei Chan walked along the road under the hot summer sun, Ranma put forth a query.  
  
"Why do you have the name 'Sensei Chan'?"  
  
"I chose it."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma grunted.  
  
"At the Great School of Martial Abilities all teachers are referred to by special names which denote their rank or specialty. We can think up the name ourselves."  
  
"But why 'Sensei Chan?'" Ranma asked. "You are calling yourself 'teacher' as if it's a proper name."  
  
"Let's just say that I'm eccentric, and leave it at that," the mysterious woman replied with a smile.  
  
"But you also use the word 'Chan', rather than 'San'. Why?"  
  
"It keeps me humble."  
  
"One other question, if you don't mind," Ranma said respectfully.  
  
"Fire away!" replied Sensei Chan.  
  
"Why are you wearing the traditional male clothes of the sixteenth century?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "That's as good an answer as any," he said.  
  
Sensei Chan laughed. "Actually, I find these quite comfortable," she said.  
  
Woman and boy continued down the road out of town. After a while, a fourth question came to Ranma's mind. "Of all the potential students in this area, why did you pick me?"  
  
"As I told your father, we have been watching you for a long time. We study all potential applicants very closely before we make a decision on whether or not to accept them. We have been following you around for several months, now."  
  
"If that is so, then why haven't I seen any of you?" Ranma asked.  
  
"We are very unobtrusive," Sensei Chan replied. "We do not want people to know that we are watching them. It makes them very nervous and suspicious. This tends to mar any attempt in gauging their skills and abilities."  
  
"Oh," Ranma murmured, nodding his head slightly.  
  
"Also, by studying the potential student for a while, we can find out his or her strengths and weaknesses before hand, thus saving valuable time. Our primary goal is to eliminate those weaknesses and improve upon the strengths. For this, we need to know everything possible about our students so that we may begin immediately."  
  
"Everything?" Ranma gulped nervously.  
  
"Everything," replied Sensei Chan with a smile. "Do not worry. Your secret is safe with us. We have taken a sacred vow never to reveal anything concerning our students. We would die first."  
  
"You know my secret?" Ranma almost screamed, looking at Sensei Chan with horrified eyes.  
  
"Yes," was her reply. "We've known it for some time now. I, for one, fail to see what the problem is about it. Given the proper guidance, you could make good use of it."  
  
"How?" Ranma muttered dejectedly.  
  
"Trust me," Sensei Chan laughed. "There are several ways. First off, you could use it while practicing."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma queried.  
  
"Your major weakness in this area is that you can be defeated in female form by those you can normally de-feat," replied Sensei Chan in a firm, yet gentle voice. "If you practice at least half of the time while in this form, you will not only learn how to take advantage of its attributes, but you will also increase your skill level to that of your normal form, thus negating any advantage your opponents have over you. Just imagine what it would also do to your skill level as a boy!"  
  
Ranma mulled that over for a while.  
  
"There's something that I should tell you before we reach the school grounds," Sensei Chan said. "The branch of the school we are going to was basically designed for girls, there being more of them as martial artists in this area. There will only be four or five boys in the whole school."  
  
"How many girls?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Around a hundred or so," was the calm reply.  
  
Ranma turned his head and stared in amazement at his new mentor.  
  
"Not to worry," the woman laughed. "We have separate accommodations for all our students. All our branches were originally designed to be co-ed in flavor. You will have all the privacy you require."  
  
"One other thing," Sensei Chan added. "This being the summer, you will probably be the only boy in the dormitory. The others have gone on vacation. Even if they were at the school, they normally only use the dormitory when they have a lot of schoolwork to do.  
  
"Think about it! You will be the only boy in an otherwise all girls school! The others will literally be fighting over you!"  
  
"Terrific!" muttered Ranma. "That's just what I need!" There was a bit of cynicism in his voice.  
  
"Do I detect some trepidation?" Sensei Chan asked.  
  
"You do," was Ranma's reply.  
  
Sensei Chan laughed again. "There is really nothing to worry about. I'm sure all of you will get along splendidly."  
  
The two travelers continued down the road.  
  
------------  
  
At the edge of town was a large, walled enclosure. There was a large, ornate gate situated along the south wall. The two travelers walked up to the gate. Sensei Chan took her staff and pounded on the gate three times. After a few minutes, the large gate split down the middle and swung open.  
  
"Welcome to the Great School of Martial Abilities," Sensei Chan said to Ranma. "Let me introduce you to the staff and other students, then we will settle you in."  
  
There were at least a dozen other teachers, only two of whom were men. They all bowed at Ranma, who respectfully bowed back.  
  
"Was there any trouble?" one of the older women asked. She appeared to be the leader of the group. "Initially," Sensei Chan replied. "They accepted trial by combat, however."  
  
"As expected," the elderly woman said. "And the one called Happosai?"  
  
"Defeated almost immediately. Are you sure he is a force to be reckoned with?"  
  
"Only to the innocent and untrained," was the reply. "His perversions are a great weakness to his otherwise great abilities. He is a blight on the otherwise good name of our noble profession."  
  
"You know him?" Ranma asked incredulously.  
  
"We've heard of him," the old woman replied. "I, personally, have had the misfortune to meet up with him. How he became a teacher is beyond me."  
  
"That makes two of us," Ranma said.  
  
The other teachers laughed at the statement.  
  
Ranma was then introduced to the girls attending the summer classes. There were exactly one hundred and twenty of them. Their initial greeting was quite enthusiastic, as they surrounded the poor boy before he could say a word. They practically mobbed Ranma.  
  
At that moment, Sensei Chan clapped her hands twice, saying "Girls, girls, give the poor boy some room." The girls immediately backed away from Ranma and reformed into three lines.  
  
"This is Ranma Saotome," Sensei Chan told them. "He will be studying with us for the next two months. He is highly skilled and has won several competitions over the past year."  
  
Ranma modestly bowed his head and looked away from the assembled girls.  
  
"Ranma is here to eliminate some weaknesses and improve upon his skills even more. I am sure you will also find him a great tutor or sparring partner."  
  
All the girls bowed respectfully towards Ranma, who returned the bow, then went about their business. "Please excuse their boisterousness," Sensei Chan said. "As the only boy here, you will the center of attention for a while. Rest assured, however, that things will quiet down rather quickly. You won't be bothered again."  
  
Sensei Chan then showed Ranma to his room. "Please forgive the accommodations," she said. "Simplicity has always been our watchword."  
  
"I've seen worse," Ranma replied.  
  
"You are too kind," said Sensei Chan. "You can put your things away and rest a while from your journey. We will have our first lesson after dinner."  
  
She bowed and left the room.  
  
Ranma hung his clothes in the closet next to his bed, and placed his tunics, pants, and underwear in the drawers of a simple dresser at the wall opposite the bed. The bed itself was a simple affair, being a straw filled mattress on top of a wooden frame. There was a head to the bed and a pillow. A blanket completed the ensemble.  
  
A small nightstand was next to the head of the bed. On it was a candleholder with candle. A box of matches lay next to it.  
  
Ranma lay on top of the mattress and stared at the ceiling. The mattress was unusually comfortable for such a simple affair. Ranma could feel himself falling asleep already. He therefore set his alarm clock, so he would not miss out on dinner. He then fell into a deep, refreshing sleep.  
  
------------  
  
It was an hour after dinner. Ranma found himself in a room that was barren, with the exception of a table and two chairs. Sensei Chan sat on the chair in front of the wall. Ranma took the chair opposite her.  
  
"I trust you rested well," Sensei Chan said.  
  
Ranma nodded in the affirmative.  
  
"Good," Sensei Chan replied. "We will then get on with the lesson."  
  
"What will we be doing?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Reflexes, their speed and timing."  
  
Ranma wondered how sitting at a table would test his reflexes, when he suddenly felt a gust of air at his left cheek. He rolled his eyes in that direction, and started to sweat as he saw Sensei Chan's palm just millimeters away from his cheek.  
  
"That has got to be the slowest reaction I have seen yet!" Sensei Chan laughed. "And to think I told those girls how good you were."  
  
Ranma couldn't understand what was going on.  
  
"You will have to do better than that if you are to excel in this school," Sensei Chan said. "If I had not stopped my blow, you would have been on the floor. Let's try again."  
  
Again? Ranma was starting to get worried. It looked like Akane may have been right about all of this. He felt the rush of air and immediately flung his head back.  
  
"Better," said Sensei Chan. "Now let's see if you can block it."  
  
Again, she raised her hand in order to slap Ranma and let fly. Ranma instantly threw up his left forearm, blocking the blow.  
  
"Excellent," Sensei Chan exclaimed. "We are definitely making progress."  
  
"Just what are we doing?" Ranma asked in an incredulous tone.  
  
"We are in the process of eliminating the first of three weaknesses that you have," replied Sensei Chan cheerfully. These three weaknesses are girls, cats, and lack of certain skills. It seemed appropriate that we start with the girls, it being so late in the day and all."  
  
"What weakness do I have concerning girls?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Your inability to fight them," was Sensei Chan's calm reply.  
  
Ranma was more confused than ever now. "How is it weak to not fight girls?" he asked.  
  
"It leaves you vulnerable to attack," was the reply.  
  
"There is something very important that I must convey to you," Sensei Chan continued.  
  
"What is that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Don't trust women!"  
  
Ranma stared in disbelief at Sensei Chan. Here was a woman telling him not to trust women! That made no sense at all.  
  
Sensei Chan saw his emotion. "I will explain," she said.  
  
"Long ago, when men thought themselves dominate over all, women, lacking the fighting skills we have today, had to use their charms and their wiles in order to survive. This was especially true when around vicious brutes and sex fiends.  
  
"As time passed, and humanity became more civilized, women's burdens began to ease, although slowly. We still had to rely on our wiles. The new rules of conduct between the sexes made this much easier. A woman could get a man to do whatever she wanted with just a flutter of the eyelashes, some tears, or by playing up to his ego.  
  
"This worked quite well with the macho types and those trained to believe that women were the 'weaker sex'. These skills have served us well over the millennia up to present times.  
  
"You, however, are different. Despite your outmoded education in the facts of life, you are very respectful of the female sex. This is a trait that we have been promoting in each generation of men over the last several centuries.  
  
"Unfortunately, there are several women who now take unfair advantage of this. This is why you are constantly being beaten upon by the girls. They take advantage of your reluctance to fight back. We are going to correct this.  
  
"Your basic problem is that you are too free with your trust. That is one of the reasons you have so much trouble.  
  
"Other people, even women, must earn your respect. It is the only way you can be sure that they are trust-worthy. Until then, you must be willing to do whatever it takes to protect yourself from those who would abuse your trust.  
  
"That is where we come in. We will teach you how to fight girls. If you can fight them, you can fight anything."  
  
Ranma looked uncertain. "I don't know if I want to do such a thing. I really don't want to hurt anybody." Sensei Chan smiled. "I had hoped you would say something like that. Now we can begin training in earnest."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You don't have to hurt them. However, you don't have to let them hurt you, either. We will teach you ways to defend yourself that will negate their advantage. Now, back to the practice at hand."  
  
Again, Sensei Chan let loose with a slap that Ranma easily blocked.  
  
"Very good," she said. "We will work on this until you will be able to block any blow, no matter how unexpected. Now, let us see you dodge again."  
  
------------  
  
Ranma lay in bed, mulling over the evening's lessons. Sensei Chan had informed him that he would always have to be on his guard over the next several weeks, as at any time he could be attacked. This was to get him used to blocking any blow at a moment's notice. He wondered why such exercises were necessary, but decided to trust Sensei Chan on this.  
  
Ranma wondered how the others were doing at home and why Akane had refused to come along. Surely, she would want to increase her knowledge in the martial arts. He also couldn't figure out why she distrusted Sensei Chan so. Sensei Chan had been very supportive of Ranma and was quick to praise his achievements. How opposite his father's methods this had been. Ranma believed that nothing was impossible with Sensei Chan for a teacher.  
  
Ranma lay back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He had a whole two months to look forward to and didn't want to miss a minute of it. Ranma fell asleep, dreaming of all the things he could learn. As he slumbered, a shadowy figure looked in on him from the door, glided in, and gently pulled the blanket over him. It then left the room, leaving Ranma to his dreams.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Time: Ranma begins his first full day of school and Akane discovers that school's location. 


	2. Lessons

Disclaimer: Ranma and company are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. All other characters in this story are my own.  
Wow! My first venture here and already I have four reviews! Thanks to Reikson for the link that helps answer the clothing question. I wasn't sure if the hakama was really what would be worn, as most of the pictures I've seen of it were of ceremonial forms. Happy to hear that there were every day versions, as well.  
  
As to Akane not going along with Ranma, the whole premise of the story was for Ranma to be alone for a while. Normally, when Ranma and Akane are together, it's because their respective fathers are pushing them together. Since both were in Lala Land when Ranma left, there was no chance of that happening. Akane could now make a decision for herself. There's nothing that the fathers can do afterwards, either, as nobody yet knows just where Ranma went off to.  
  
Also, there's something about Sensei Chan that's putting Akane off, so she's being very cautious. Remember, she's concerned about Ranma's leaving with this total stranger, as well, and can't understand why Ranma would do such a thing, forgetting about his upbringing. I'll have to see if I can come up with a better reason for Akane staying behind (Maybe something emotional. Hmm.).  
  
As the story unfolds you will find Akane regretting her decision to stay behind.  
  
And now, on to chapter two!  
  
LESSONS  
  
Ranma awoke refreshed and rested. He showered, did his morning exercises, and went to breakfast. He noticed that, for such a simple establishment, the school had a quite modern plumbing system.  
  
The morning meal was a simple affair, as had been the dinner the night before. Breakfast consisted of a bowl of rice, some steamed vegetable slices, and some fish sticks. Ranma hungrily downed all that was put before him.  
  
The rest of the morning was spent in continued practice in stopping attacks. Sensei Chan was in charge of this. Sensei Chan stood in front of Ranma, just looking at him. Suddenly, she let loose with a vicious slap. Ranma blocked it immediately.  
  
"Excellent," Sensei Chan said. She then turned around, as if to leave. She whirled around, ready to strike out at Ranma, only to find Ranma crouched on the ground and her arm blocked by his own extended limb. She looked at him with pride and nodded approval.  
  
Next, Ranma faced off with a group of girls in practice sessions, blocking kicks, avoiding punches, etc. All involved were in the process of perfecting their skills, so Ranma had nothing to worry about, defense wise. Ranma actually helped some of his fellow students with their movements and punches. The teachers stood and watched with a mixture of fascination and approval.  
  
"It is a pity that the girl could not come as well," one of the old men said.  
  
"It's just as well," Sensei Chan replied. "I have the feeling that there would have been too much chaos and turmoil to get any teaching done if she were here right now."  
  
"That bad?" the old man chuckled.  
  
"Apparently so," Sensei Chan replied. "Our other students would have been an unintentional cause of friction between her and Ranma."  
  
"And we can't have that, now, can we?" the old man said. "At least, not yet." He gave a knowing wink.  
  
Sensei Chan sighed. Why did everybody believe that Ranma and Akane were to be major antagonists? She knew that her partner was only joking, but it still disturbed her. If only Akane could outgrow her jealous rages, then so much progress could be made in helping both her and Ranma.  
  
Sensei Chan clapped her hands together twice in quick succession. The students immediately stopped all activities.  
  
"Well done," Sensei Chan said. "It is nearly time for lunch. You all have time to freshen up and rest awhile before then. We will be meeting by the track afterwards. I will see you there. Class dismissed!"  
  
------------  
  
A messenger came to the Tendo residence on the second morning of Ranma's term. Kasumi answered the door.  
  
"I am here to pick up the legal papers," the young man said, after bowing politely.  
  
"Come in," Kasumi said. "I will go and fetch them."  
  
Genma had grudgingly signed the documents, not being able to prevent Ranma from leaving with Sensei Chan. She had also defeated him fair and square, something that he could not fathom.  
  
Akane was grumpily practicing in the courtyard when she saw Kasumi walk by with the papers. She quickly followed.  
  
"Here you are," Kasumi said sweetly to the young man.  
  
"I am also instructed to ask if there is any schoolwork that Ranma has that may have been inadvertently left behind."  
  
"I'll go and see," Kasumi replied.  
  
While the young man waited, he noticed Akane standing in the hallway. He gave her a friendly smile. She gave him a withering look in return.  
  
The young man shrugged nonchalantly. Kasumi came back downstairs with some books and a binder full of papers. "Here you are," she said a second time.  
  
"Thank you for your help," the young man said with a bow. "It has been a pleasure meeting you."  
  
With that, he took his leave.  
  
Akane decided to follow. She quickly changed, made up an excuse for her lengthy outdoor activities, and quickly left the house. Kasumi, not having seen her in the hallway, had no idea of Akane's true motives.  
  
"Who was that?" Soun Tendo asked Kasumi, while Akane was changing clothes.  
  
"Oh, that was just the messenger from the summer school Ranma's attending," Kasumi replied.  
  
"Which way did he go?" an excited Happosai cried out from a nearby room.  
  
"I have no idea," replied Kasumi. "I didn't follow him out of the house."  
  
"Stupid girl!" Happosai snarled.  
  
"Do you want to eat lunch or not?" Kasumi said with a slight hint of annoyance.  
  
Happosai cringed and bowed apologetically.  
  
------------  
  
Akane had barely caught up to the young man in time to catch the bus he was boarding. She made very certain that he did not notice her as she walked past him and took a seat to the rear of the bus.  
  
Akane made mental and written notes of all potential landmarks and the number of stops the bus made before the young man reached his destination. She then followed him down a dusty road to the martial arts academy. The young man, oblivious to the fact that he was being followed, walked along with a jaunty step, whistling to himself.  
  
When he reached the main gate, Akane turned to the left and headed into a small section of town. She then surreptitiously began to circle the vast complex.  
  
Inside, Sensei Chan was addressing another class. "Master Chang will be supervising your exercises today, as I will be giving some personal attention to our new student."  
  
"What will you be doing with him?" a student asked.  
  
"I will be trying to help him get over a phobia that he has had for several years," Sensei Chan replied.  
  
"A phobia of what?" another girl asked. It was clear that they all had a great interest in the new boy.  
  
"Heights, enclosed places, people?" another girl continued for the first.  
  
"Cats," Sensei Chan replied calmly.  
  
There was a lot of giggling and tittering among the girls.  
  
"For shame!" Sensei Chan admonished. "The boy can't help his phobia. He had a very traumatic experience as a young child with cats. It is nothing to laugh about."  
  
There were several chastened bowed heads in the group. Sensei Chan looked at them all and shook her head with a smile. "All right, then. There will be no more talk of phobias. Master Chang waits. Enjoy yourselves."  
  
The group of girls swiftly left the area as Ranma came up.  
  
"Where is everybody going?" he asked.  
  
"Master Chang will be instructing them this afternoon, while we work on your problems some more," Sensei Chan replied.  
  
Akane, by this time, had found a way to scale the wall and was now peering over the edge. From there, she saw a large, flat, grassy area that led to the central group of buildings. Near her vantage point she could see both Ranma and Sensei Chan. A faculty member had just brought up a small wicker basket, rectangular in shape, and was now leaving the area.  
  
Sensei Chan, sitting cross-legged, put the basket in front of her and bade Ranma to sit down. Ranma complied, crossing his own legs.  
  
"Which problem are we tackling today?" he asked.  
  
"Your phobia," Sensei Chan replied matter of factly.  
  
Ranma blanched.  
  
"Not to worry," Sensei Chan said. "It is just one cat. We need to know exactly what your reaction is, in order to better help you."  
  
She opened the basket and produced the cat. Ranma's eyes opened wide and he began to sweat profusely. Sensei Chan slowly placed the cat before him.  
  
"There we are," she said sweetly, "Nothing to worry about. Just one little kitty."  
  
Sensei Chan then placed the cat in Ranma's lap. Ranma instantly went catatonic.  
  
Sensei Chan quickly snatched the cat away, put it back into its basket, and lunged over to hug Ranma. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea! Just what did that man do to you?"  
  
She held Ranma close to her bosom. "It's okay," she said. "I'm here. We'll lick this thing together."  
  
"Mother," Ranma whimpered.  
  
Akane looked down at the scene in horrified silence. Her heart was beating like a trip hammer. For a brief minute, she had actually felt great concern for Ranma. She still felt some now. Just what was Sensei Chan doing?  
  
Ranma slowly came out of his catatonic state. Akane was amazed. It usually took far longer than that back home. Then again, Genma had done the exact opposite of Sensei Chan. Sensei Chan had immediately gone to Ranma's aid, instead of standing back. Perhaps that was the way to go about it. Akane thought that one over.  
  
Suddenly, she saw several figures running in her direction. Fearing that she would be discovered, Akane jumped down and headed back up the road. She decided to return at a later date to further check up on Ranma's new "school".  
  
"Is anything wrong, mistress?" one of the maintenance men cried out, as several teachers and other persons gathered about.  
  
"It's all right now, isn't it Ranma?" Sensei Chan said, as she stroked Ranma's hair.  
  
"I-I think so," Ranma replied, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"You run along now and rest," Sensei Chan instructed. "That will be enough with the cat for today."  
  
Ranma obediently left the area.  
  
"It's worse than we thought," Sensei Chan whispered to the others. "The stories we have heard are true! We definitely have our work cut out for us."  
  
------------  
  
As Akane road the bus homeward, she wondered about what had happened at the school. Sensei Chan seemed to be greatly concerned about Ranma's welfare. More so than even Genma had ever been. There was something uncanny about it. Still, Akane had a great distrust of the woman. There had to be a special reason for her to go all this way to fetch Ranma. Akane would do her best to find that out.  
  
When she got home, she was greeted by Nabiki. "Did you have a good time?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Yes," Akane replied vaguely.  
  
"Good," said Nabiki. "Did you hear the news?"  
  
"What news?"  
  
"A man came from the school Ranma's attending. He picked up the papers plus Ranma's homework."  
  
"That must have been the man I saw by the front door as I went upstairs," Akane said. "Why is he such big news?"  
  
"He left before anybody could ask how Ranma was. It's all so mysterious."  
  
"Nothing mysterious about that," Akane said with a laugh. "He was just sent here to get the papers. He probably knew nothing about what Ranma was up to."  
  
Nabiki snorted disgustedly. "You take the fun out of everything," she said, as she stomped upstairs.  
  
Akane looked up after her and shook her head in wonder.  
  
------------  
  
Ranma was lying in his bed when Sensei Chan entered. "Are we feeling any better, now?" she asked.  
  
"Much, thanks," replied Ranma.  
  
"I think that we'll hold off on another attempt and go straight to improving fighting skills, instead," said Sensei Chan.  
  
"All right by me," Ranma said with a smile.  
  
"Good," said Sensei Chan. "Before I forget, we've got your school work."  
  
She snapped her fingers and two young men entered the room. One carried Ranma's books and papers. The other carried a bedroom lamp.  
  
"You can't very well study with only a candle for light," Sensei Chan said with a laugh. "A desk will be provided to you in the morning."  
  
The young men pulled the nightstand out slightly and inserted the lamp plug into a socket. "We have all the modern conveniences," Sensei Chan explained. "However, we only use them when we absolutely have to. In this way we keep our simple lifestyle as intact as possible and teach the girls how to be self-reliant. You, how-ever, don't have to worry about that. You've already experienced it for quite some time now, if all my information is correct."  
  
She gave Ranma a knowing smile. He returned it.  
  
"Very well then," Sensei Chan said. "I'll let you get to your work."  
  
She clapped her hands twice and the maintenance men quickly departed.  
  
"Don't stay up too late," she told Ranma. "We have a big day ahead of us."  
  
Ranma smiled at her as she left. "Lights out in one hour," her voice wafted back to him.  
  
Ranma got up from his bed and went over to the dresser, where his books had been placed. He picked one up, went back to the bed and began to read. This place is getting better every day, he thought to himself. I think I'm going to like it here. Pity I can only stay two months. I think I would have liked the yearlong session. Ah well, he thought philosophically, one can't have everything.  
  
He studied his book for a while longer, then put it on the nightstand and went out to the bathroom. When he returned, he got into bed, turned out the light, and went fast asleep.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Time: Ranma continues to make progress. Akane's suspicions grow stronger. 


	3. Progress

Disclaimer: Ranma and company are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. All other characters in this story are my own.  
  
PROGRESS  
  
Ranma awoke bright and early and prepared for breakfast. At the communal mess hall, he ate his simple breakfast of rice and fish, and then took his plates to the kitchen. He then set out in search of Sensei Chan.  
  
Sensei Chan was reading the day's schedule to the assembled students as Ranma came up.  
  
"Ah, there you are," she said. "You are just in time. Practice begins in five minutes."  
  
"What's on today's agenda?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Body toughening."  
  
"Body toughening? How?"  
  
"You'll see," Sensei Chan said.  
  
It was a few minutes later when Ranma and Sensei Chan met at the northwest section of the campus. "This is where we will toughen your body," Sensei Chan said.  
  
She pulled a rope and a large, six-foot high punching bag dropped into view from a high scaffold. A rope and harness dropped a few feet away.  
  
"We will put you into that harness and swing you against the sack. As time goes by, we will fill the sack with harder materials, though nothing too hard. This will toughen your body so that you will be able to withstand most blows."  
  
"Ryoga did the same thing under Shampoo's great grandmother's tutelage," Ranma said excitedly.  
  
"He did indeed," replied Sensei Chan. "However, his was a rushed training program and didn't fully take. Have you noticed that he isn't that tough any more?"  
  
Ranma admitted that he had noticed that.  
  
"In order for the exercise to be truly effective, it must be done slowly and repeatedly, strengthening the body bit by bit. One then must exercise at least three times a week in order to maintain one's new body," Sensei Chan said. "Ryoga never did that."  
  
Ranma looked with amazement at Sensei Chan and she laughed for a few seconds. Ranma was incredulous. He couldn't figure out how Sensei Chan knew so much about him, Shampoo, and Ryoga. It was amazing, the vast amount of knowledge she had.  
  
Ranma got into the harness at Sensei Chan's command, and was then hoisted up into the air.  
  
"The trick is to hit the bag head on," Sensei Chan directed. "After that, you do the same with your back. Do you understand that?"  
  
Ranma nodded. Sensei Chan gave the signal, and Ranma found himself flying into the large sack again and again. This lasted for about half an hour.  
  
"That's enough for now," Sensei Chan said. "We will have another session this afternoon."  
  
Ranma was brought back down and released from the harness. He was sweating up a storm.  
  
"Perhaps you would like to freshen up before continuing," Sensei Chan advised. Ranma agreed.  
  
------------  
  
While in the shower stall, Ranma was mulling over the names of the other teachers. As he exited the bath-house, he asked Sensei Chan about them.  
  
"I overheard you mention one of the other teacher's names as 'Master Chang' yesterday," he said. "Isn't that Chinese?"  
  
"Yes it is," Sensei Chan laughed. "He is called that because of his skills in the Kempo School of Karate."  
  
"Kempo!" Ranma cried out excitedly. "That's my specialty!"  
  
"We know," Sensei Chan laughed. "You will be practicing with Master Chang in a few days time, after we have settled on a practical schedule."  
  
"What's next on the agenda?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Next, we start you out on exercises for the 'Exploding Point Technique'," Sensei Chan replied.  
  
"The 'Exploding Point Technique," Ranma cried out, more excitedly than before.  
  
"Yes," was Sensei Chan's calm, but happy reply. "In order to defeat one's enemies, one must know their secrets. When you learn how to use the technique, you will learn how to counteract it as well."  
  
"This is just the beginning, Ranma," Sensei Chan continued in an excited voice. "Over the next several weeks, we will be going over several skills and abilities that should come in handy from time to time. We will discuss their merits, their strengths, and their weaknesses. By the end of the term, you should be able to counteract most of the attacks that could be used on you. Just think of how you will be able to outfight your opponents, then!"  
  
Ranma did indeed imagine that possibility, and a great smile formed on his face.  
  
"Now come along, Ranma, and we'll show you how to properly prepare yourself for the 'Exploding Point Technique'."  
  
Ranma raced after Sensei Chan as she led him to the dojo especially designed for the task. The smile on his face grew even wider.  
  
------------  
  
As the days went by, Ranma pretty much fell into a routine. In the early morning, he would do his usual exercises. After breakfast, he would have a training session with Master Chang. After that, there was toughening practice, then exercises in how to hold the fingers for the 'Exploding Point Technique', with practice jabs on various objects.  
  
After lunch, the Shadow Master, so called because he was well versed in the arts of Ninjitsu, instructed Ranma. Speed, stealth, and balance were taught in rapid succession. After that, Sensei Chan would show Ranma a new fighting technique. Sometimes another teacher, like Grand Mother, or Mistress Swan, would show Ranma a new move or technique. He then did his afternoon toughening exercises.  
  
After the toughening exercises, Ranma would hit the books for a couple of hours, then practice some more before dinner. An evening meditation, some more studying, and some pleasurable reading finished up the day.  
  
"Remember to do all your morning practicing in female form," Sensei Chan had told him early on.  
  
"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea," Ranma had replied in a worried voice.  
  
"Not to worry, lad," Sensei Chan had replied. "I will ensure that no one shall disturb you while you practice. It is considered to be a very personal affair in this school. Nobody is allowed to interrupt. We are very severe to anybody who does."  
  
"By then, it will be too late," Ranma said in a more worried voice.  
  
"The girls are well versed in the rules here. They will not bother you. I will insure that myself."  
  
So Ranma began doing his exercises in female form. To insure his anonymity, he was given a special, out of the way spot, where the others had been forbidden to go. Everything worked out quite nicely.  
  
On the seventh day of his stay, Sensei Chan once again tried to help Ranma with his phobia.  
  
"This time we will go a little more slowly," she said.  
  
After sitting Ranma down on the ground, Sensei Chan produced a kitten. "Let us see if we can get used to this little one, shall we?" she said.  
  
Ranma began to sweat. "Do not worry, Ranma," Sensei Chan said. "I'm right beside you."  
  
She placed the kitten in front of Ranma. "Just reach out and touch it. You have nothing to fear."  
  
"I can't," Ranma quavered. "I keep seeing all those angry cats I faced so many years ago."  
  
"The story of your life, eh, Ranma?" Sensei Chan said compassionately. "Everybody blames you for things you have never done. Cats, individuals, even entire groups. The cats can be forgiven, not knowing any better, but people are something else entirely. They, at least, should think everything through before acting.  
  
"The cats you faced had no way of knowing that you were not responsible for their bad treatment. They were just venting their feelings at their supposed tormenter. Cats are actually very friendly animals, once you get to know them. Now, reach out and touch the little fellow."  
  
Ranma gingerly reached out and touched the kitten. The kitten started to purr.  
  
"See?" Sensei Chan said. "He likes you!"  
  
"He does?" Ranma said in a wavering voice. "How can you tell?"  
  
"By the sound he's making, silly. Cats always purr when they like somebody, or are happy. Now try stroking him across the back."  
  
Ranma complied.  
  
"Gently, gently. There, that's the way. Listen to him purr! You really have a way with cats, Ranma," Sensei Chan said.  
  
"I do?" Ranma asked in a small voice, eyes wide as saucers.  
  
"You do," Sensei Chan said soothingly. "He's really purring now."  
  
Ranma continued to pet the kitten for several minutes.  
  
"That will do for today," Sensei Chan said, gently taking the kitten away from Ranma. "We will try for a little longer tomorrow."  
  
Ranma sighed with relief.  
  
"Remember, Ranma," Sensei Chan said. "Cats will only bare their fangs and claws in self defense. If you don't hurt them, they won't hurt you. Now, let's get on with the next lesson."  
  
------------  
  
It was another week before Akane could sneak away from the house again and see what Ranma was up to. This time she took the morning bus, so she could observe the school and its routines all day.  
  
She again climbed up the wall and peered over the same spot as she had done the first time. The crates were of great help. Akane wondered, however, why they hadn't been taken away yet. Secure in the knowledge that nobody knew she was there, however, eased her fears. No doubt it was just too much trouble for the people in the area to bother with.  
  
As she peeked over the wall, Akane saw Ranma training with some of the female students. He was giving a couple of them some pointers on improving their techniques. Akane bristled at the sight. Nobody had informed the family that there would be other students at the school, much less girls.  
  
Akane peered around and saw several more girls walking from class to class. Try as she might, she could not spot any other boys. She began to get very worried about this. For all intents and purposes, Ranma was the only boy on the whole campus!  
  
Just what were Sensei Chan's plans for Ranma? Why was he the only boy on campus? Akane began to get very nervous, indeed.  
  
A movement caught Akane's eye. She turned her head and saw Sensei Chan coming toward the small group of students. Akane, who by this time had secured the top of the wall, flattened down, so as not to be seen.  
  
"There you are," Sensei Chan said. "I see that you are helping the others with their lessons. Good. Very good."  
  
"Is there anything you need of me, sensei?" Ranma asked.  
  
"No," Sensei Chan said with a laugh. "I'm just here to inform you that I will be away from campus for a few hours. Master Chang will be taking over my duties while I'm away."  
  
Sensei Chan turned to leave. "I'll be back shortly," she said. "Carry on!"  
  
Akane watched Sensei Chan leave the area and head for the gate. This was as good a time as any to confront her.  
  
As Sensei Chan walked down the road away from the martial arts academy, she suddenly found herself facing Akane. "Well, what brings you around here?" she asked.  
  
"I came about Ranma," Akane said evenly. "I want to see him."  
  
"I'm afraid that's impossible at the moment," Sensei Chan said in a soft voice. "Visitor's day is not until next Saturday. We are very strict about that. Only emergency situations are excepted."  
  
"This is an emergency," Akane said irately. "I want to know what you're doing with Ranma! Just what is going on in there?"  
  
"That does not sound like an emergency to me," Sensei Chan replied with a laugh. "It sounds more like feminine curiosity. I'm afraid that you will have to wait until Saturday."  
  
Akane looked at Sensei Chan steadily. "I know that you are up to something in there! I will find out what it is one way or another."  
  
"Amazing," said Sensei Chan. "You really are worried about the boy! This is truly amazing!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, what with all the times you've fought with him, slapped him, and brained him, we generally thought that you wanted nothing to do with him. This is a refreshing change."  
  
"My only interest is that of a concerned citizen, nothing more," Akane said evenly.  
  
"Sure, sure," Sensei Chan said in a patronizing voice. "Whatever you say."  
  
Akane glared at her and almost screamed the words. "Just what are your intentions toward Ranma?"  
  
"I don't believe it! You are jealous!" Sensei Chan laughed with glee. "You actually think I have designs on Ranma? Good heavens, child, I'm old enough to be his mother!"  
  
"That's not what I mean, and you know it!" Akane said irately.  
  
"Well, it is the only thing that comes to mind. He is a rather handsome lad, you know."  
  
"Now, if you will excuse me, I have an appointment," Sensei Chan said. "I am already running late. We will have to discuss this obsession of yours at a later date. Until then, farewell!"  
  
Akane glared at Sensei Chan as she continued down the path, and gritted her teeth. Whatever secret was being kept from her would not be a secret much longer. Akane ran back for the wall.  
  
Sensei Chan continued on her way. She soon came upon a small dwelling, which she entered. She entered a large room and sat down at a table that was already surrounded by several men and women, all of who wore clothing similar to her own. All wore the same wide, bowl shaped hat as well.  
  
"You have arrived," said one of the mysterious figures, sitting at the head of the table. The voice was feminine, but had a quality of command to it.  
  
"What is your report?" the leader of the group asked.  
  
"All is going according to plan," Sensei Chan replied. "Ranma is making excellent progress. He should be ready in about a year's time."  
  
"And the girl?" the mysterious figure asked.  
  
"Although she refused our offer, she has been secretly coming out to see Ranma's progress. I walked into her while on the way here today. She is very upset with what is going on."  
  
"And where is she now?"  
  
"Back up on the wall, I imagine," Sensei Chan laughed.  
  
Akane would have been amazed to hear that her presence on the school grounds was known from the first.  
  
"She is a stubborn one, I take it?" the leader asked.  
  
"Quite stubborn," Sensei Chan replied. "She refuses to accept the fact that deep within her, she has feelings for Ranma. At the same time, she apparently is worried about his well being while he is our guest.  
  
"She is highly suspicious of us, particularly of me. She seems to have gotten it into her head that we mean to harm Ranma in some way."  
  
"How can that be, when we only have his best interests at heart?"  
  
"I have no idea. The only theory that makes sense is that subconscious feeling for him that I mentioned earlier. Some part of her must really care about him."  
  
"And yet, she refused to accompany him to the school," mused the leader of the group.  
  
"A most curious girl, to be sure," another figure interjected in a masculine voice.  
  
"We will continue to keep surveillance on her to insure that she doesn't interfere with our plans for Ranma," the mysterious leader directed. "He must be allowed to improve himself as much as possible. Nothing must interfere with this goal."  
  
The whole group murmured in agreement.  
  
"How is the phobia cure coming along?" the leader asked Sensei Chan.  
  
"Better than I hoped for," Sensei Chan replied. "We made some great progress today. He is up to ten minutes with a kitten in his lap, now."  
  
"Very good, but what do you mean by 'hoped for'?" said the leader.  
  
"We could only get him for two months, so I cannot verify just how far we will get in totally curing the phobia."  
  
"That is sad, but cannot be helped. Just do the best you can."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Sensei Chan replied. "Hopefully, he will get enough of a start to complete the cure himself."  
  
"We can only hope," said the leader.  
  
She then looked around the table and asked, "Is there any other pressing business for this branch of our school?" The others shook their heads.  
  
"Very well, then," the mysterious woman said. "This meeting is adjourned. We will meet again in two weeks. Please keep in touch until then."  
  
Everybody got up from the table and filed out of the room. They then filed out of the house and went their separate ways.  
  
Sensei Chan went straight to the market to get some supplies, this being the excuse she would give Ranma for her absence that day, if he asked. She would also tell of the meeting, but be very vague about it. Ranma would assume that Sensei Chan had quite a few errands to perform, and accept her explanations.  
  
------------  
  
Akane had noticed the group of people leaving the house from her perch on the wall. She couldn't understand why so many people were milling about a supposedly abandoned structure. Her suspicions were aroused even more by the event.  
  
She tried to locate Ranma again, but was unsuccessful. He was in the rear courtyard, doing his afternoon toughening practice, and was thus hidden from all prying eyes.  
  
Akane sighed and decided to leave the area. It was a good time to catch the bus home, anyway. She didn't want to be gone too long from home.  
  
On the way back, Akane once again bumped into Sensei Chan, who was carrying a bag of groceries. "So, we meet again!" Sensei Chan exclaimed. "Have you found anything more suspicious about the school?"  
  
"Very funny!" Akane snapped. "Just where is Ranma at?"  
  
"Well, if he is sticking to his schedule, he should be performing his toughening exercises," Sensei Chan replied matter of factly. "They are done at the rear of the school. Not to worry, though. We'll make sure his cheeks are as tender as ever!"  
  
Sensei Chan laughed and went on her way. Akane glared at her for a few seconds, then continued on down the road to the bus stop.  
  
Sensei Chan looked back and saw her leave. Poor Akane, she thought. You have such a large chip on your shoulder. We could have helped you, had you wanted. Now, I believe, Ranma will have to teach you your lessons.  
  
With that, Sensei Chan returned to the school.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Time: Ranma is asked to teach the other students some important lessons. Is he up to the task? 


	4. The New Student can Teach as Well

Disclaimer: Ranma and company are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. All other characters in this story are my own.  
Author's Notes: One reader was wondering about Kasumi's reaction to Happosai's comment. As WFROSE pointed out, she does lose her composure when sufficiently 'ticked'. Jusenkyo would be such an instance. Also, how would you react to an insult from Happosai?  
  
As for the others not finding Ranma just yet, stay tuned. That will happen in chapter five, when the Tendos and Genma get to visit, with others finding out later on. Don't forget, Akane was the only one to follow the messenger from Ranma's new school. She's the only one who knows Ranma's whereabouts right now and she's not talking. After all, she's not Nabiki.  
  
Things will change soon, however. Nabiki will soon know of Ranma's location and she has been getting a bit suspicious of Akane's many day long disappearances.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
Great Surprise! The New Student Can Teach as Well  
  
It was a sunny morning, and Ranma was getting his dirty clothes ready for the laundry. Sensei Chan and Grand Mother had stopped by while he was doing so.  
  
"Are you ready for the washer woman?" Sensei Chan asked.  
  
"Just about," Ranma replied, as he stuffed his dirty clothes into a sack that had been supplied to him for just that purpose.  
  
"What is that doing there?" Grand Mother exclaimed with shock.  
  
Ranma turned around and looked in horror at his bed. There, lying on top of the blanket was a pair of girl's panties.  
  
Ranma laughed with embarrassment. "I forgot all about those," he said. "I keep them around for whenever I have to face off with Happosai. They're the only things that will distract him enough so I have a chance of defeating him. I guess it's become second nature to carry them around, to ensure that I'm always ready for him!"  
  
"Excellent!" Sensei Chan exclaimed. "You've already learned to use your head in order to defeat an opponent! We won't have to go into that lesson while you are with us."  
  
"Hmmm," Grand Mother mused. "It certainly is a novel way to distract one's opponent. You say that Happosai always falls for this?"  
  
"Always," Ranma replied. "He also goes for bras, but they are harder to conceal."  
  
"The man has sunk much lower since the time I met him," Grand Mother said, more to herself than to anyone else.  
  
"Just what does this Happosai do?" Sensei Chan asked Ranma. "I have only a cursory overview of his misdeeds."  
  
"Well," Ranma began. "He's almost always assaulting the girls at the school I attend. He usually attaches himself to their bosoms. When he is yanked off one girl, he instantly latches on to another."  
  
"That sounds like Happosai, all right," Grand Mother said, "But when I saw him, it was young woman in their late twenties."  
  
"He has sunk low, hasn't he?" Sensei Chan declared.  
  
Ranma nodded, then continued. "When the girls are attending physical fitness courses at the playing field, he's in their locker room, stealing their undergarments, which he enjoys rolling about in. Hardly a day goes by when you cannot see him leaping down a road or path carrying a large sack filled with said undergarments, being chased by no less than fifty angry girls carrying brooms, mops, etc.  
  
"The worst part is in the public bath houses, where he insists on scaling the dividing wall in order to see these same girls in the nude. Not only has he gotten my old man and Mr. Tendo into trouble with this when they were his students, I have been accused on many an occasion of being his accomplice as well. The fact that he wants me for his successor has not helped matters any."  
  
"He could be a problem for our students, should he come here," Sensei Chan reflected.  
  
"Not necessarily," Grand Mother exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sensei Chan asked.  
  
Grand Mother pointed in Ranma's direction.  
  
"Of course!" Sensei Chan exclaimed. "An excellent idea. I will make arrangements immediately!"  
  
"What arrangements?" a confused Ranma asked.  
  
"You are about to become a part time teacher!" Sensei Chan exclaimed.  
  
------------  
  
Late that afternoon, all the girls were assembled on the playing field, instead of studying in their dormitory rooms. Sensei Chan called the students to order. "How many of you know how to handle a masher, lecher, or other kind of pervert?" she asked the group.  
  
Several girls raised their hands.  
  
"How about a pervert who is well versed in the martial arts?"  
  
All the girls looked perplexed. Sensei Chan nodded slightly.  
  
"Such a man exists. His name is Happosai, and he has been bothering young girls for quite some time now. Fortunately, we have with us a person who knows all about him. That person is our new student, Ranma Saotome!"  
  
Ranma gave an embarrassed bow toward the group of girls. They bowed back to him.  
  
"You know this man Sensei Chan speaks of?" one of the girls asked.  
  
"I have that misfortune," Ranma replied. "However, I also know his weaknesses."  
  
"I have asked Ranma to share with us those weaknesses, so that you will be able to handle this man or any others like him, if you run into one," Sensei Chan said. "Would you please address the assembly, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma nodded and advanced to where Sensei Chan stood. "First of all," he told the group, "you must understand that he is after something that you wear. You must make full use of this article of clothing, if you are to defeat him. "  
  
------------  
  
It was late afternoon. The girls had been separated into groups of ten, and were practicing several techniques in protecting themselves from mashers. Several were laughing as they practiced.  
  
"I like Ranma's way with words," one girl laughed.  
  
"Yeah," a compatriot replied. "What a modest way to answer a question!"  
  
A third chimed in. "'Sir? Just what is this article of clothing?'"  
  
"'You're wearing it under your skirts!'" the first one laughed.  
  
Ranma came up to the group. He apparently had not heard the conversation. "Now that you have practiced as individuals, let us see you fight as a group."  
  
The girls formed a loose circle.  
  
"Who's your 'point man'?" Ranma asked.  
  
The first girl who had spoken earlier raised her hand.  
  
"Take your position, please," Ranma requested. The girl did so.  
  
"I will play the part of Happosai," Ranma said. "Since this is only a practice run, we will hold back our blows. Let us begin."  
  
------------  
  
Ranma was in his room, going over some papers. Sensei Chan knocked on his open door, causing him to look in her direction.  
  
"May I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," he replied. "You are always welcome."  
  
Sensei Chan entered the room. "That was a good lecture you gave the girls today," she said.  
  
"It was?" Ranma said. "I must admit I was a bit nervous about it."  
  
"We all are the first time," Sensei Chan assured him. "It gets easier as time goes by."  
  
"My biggest worry was how to broach the subject. It's not something that's normally discussed."  
  
"You did fine. In fact some of the phrases you used proved to be quite humorous and 'broke the ice', as it were. The girls understood everything perfectly and are excelling in their exercises. You will make a fine teacher some day."  
  
"Thank you," Ranma said modestly.  
  
Sensei Chan nodded to him, then perused the papers on his desk.  
  
"What is that you are working on?" she asked.  
  
"It's some special science project that I was conned into doing," Ranma replied. "There's a school science fair in about three month's time, and I was elected to represent my school."  
  
"How wonderful!" Sensei Chan exclaimed.  
  
"Not really," Ranma said. "I'm the only one participating on this project."  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"In the hospital," was Ranma's calm reply.  
  
Sensei Chan looked confused by this statement.  
  
"They blew themselves up a few weeks ago," Ranma explained. "They're still recuperating from the blast."  
  
"You are using dangerous chemicals for this project?" Sensei Chan asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"No," Ranma replied calmly. "This project involves electricity, magnets, and sound waves."  
  
"Then how did the others manage to blow themselves up?"  
  
"They were using dangerous chemicals," Ranma replied nonchalantly.  
  
-----------  
  
A group of girls was studying some science texts that evening before dinner. A couple of them were having trouble.  
  
"I can't seem to figure this part out!" one exclaimed.  
  
"Let me see that," another girl said. She looked at the problem in question and shook her head.  
  
"This one is beyond me," she said. "I'm still working on the previous chapter."  
  
"Maybe Ranma can help you!" another member of the group exclaimed. "I overheard Sensei Chan tell the other teachers of a science project he's working on!"  
  
"An excellent idea!" the first girl replied, and she and her partner left for Ranma's room.  
  
Ranma was still studying when they knocked on his door. He looked up, saw the girls, and beckoned them in.  
  
"We wondered if you could help us?" one girl asked.  
  
"It has to do with a science problem in our book," the other asked.  
  
"Let's take a look," Ranma said, pushing his own work aside. He looked at the problem in question, then at the girls' paper.  
  
"Here's your problem," he said, pointing at the top of a page. "You forgot to use this equation up here. It explains the whole theory."  
  
The girls were ecstatic. They poured over the book with Ranma, listening to everything he said. Soon, they had enough information to complete three assignments.  
  
They profusely thanked Ranma, and dashed off to join their fellow classmates. Ranma shook his head and smiled, then went back to his own work.  
  
------------  
  
The dining room was all abuzz that evening. The story of how Ranma helped solve a textbook problem had spread like wildfire. Ranma was eating alone, shaking his head in amazement at it all. It had been such a small thing to him. He couldn't believe how big the others had made it.  
  
Sensei Chan walked up to him while he was eating. "I hear that you helped out some of the others with a particularly vexing problem today," she said.  
  
Ranma nodded as he continued to eat. "No big deal," he said, after swallowing a mouthful of rice.  
  
"The others seem to think so," Sensei Chan said softly. "I believe that you may have become an unofficial tutor here."  
  
Ranma turned around and looked at her with amazement.  
  
"As I told you earlier, Ranma," Sensei Chan said. "You would make a great teacher."  
  
Ranma thought this over for a while. He could not believe that he was really that capable as a tutor. Yet, he had successfully given a lecture on the strengths and weaknesses of Happosai, and had helped two schoolgirls with a science assignment. Perhaps there was some truth to what Sensei Chan said.  
  
As Ranma mulled this over, he began to wonder if he could help out certain students in his own school. Such a position might help him get to know others more, thus helping him to adapt to the school atmosphere in an easier fashion.  
  
As he thought all this over, Ranma wondered if Akane could use his help. He then wondered if she would even accept it. This led to his wondering out loud about how she was doing back at home, and what her reaction would be to his tutoring other girls.  
  
In her bedroom, Akane sneezed.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: Does anybody remember the science geeks from the episode where Ryoga makes his first appearance? They're the ones referred to here.  
Next Time: The gang finally visits Ranma at his new school. Can Happosai control himself with all those girls running around? 


	5. This is Ranma's New School?

Disclaimer: Ranma and Company are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. All other characters in this story are my own.  
  
Author's Notes: When looking over this story after about a couple of years, I noticed that I had never written just how everybody else finds out about Ranma's new school. After all, only Akane knows that. I quickly fixed that, as well as Kasumi's reaction to Happosai's antics. Originally, I had her fully cognizant of what type of person he really was. Now, after seeing more episodes and reading other fanfics, I'm not so sure (Does she or doesn't she know the whole truth about him?). Everything else is as it was originally written.  
THIS IS RANMA'S SCHOOL?  
  
Akane and Nabiki were just returning home from running some errands when they saw Kasumi packing a couple of baskets.  
  
"You're just in time," she called out to them. "We're all going to visit Ranma!"  
  
"Hooray!" Nabiki yelled, as she jumped into the air and clapped her hands. She had been having the worst time trying to locate Ranma's whereabouts, something that was quite unusual for her.  
  
"Big deal," Akane muttered under her breath, oblivious to Nabiki's true intent.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Nabiki exclaimed. "How do we visit Ranma if we don't know where the school is?"  
  
"The school sent an invitation to us a couple of days ago," Kasumi replied. "There are directions to it's location on the back of the card. I thought I'd surprise everybody."  
  
"Well, you sure succeeded, there, big sister," Nabiki happily replied.  
  
"You two go get changed into something nice, now," said Kasumi. "We'll be leaving in ten minutes."  
  
------------  
  
The bus deposited the three girls, their father, Genma Saotome, and Happosai approximately a mile from the school. "We walk from here," Kasumi said.  
  
Within ten minutes, the small group was at the front gate of the Great School of Martial Abilities. Kasumi pulled the bell cord by the gate. Slowly, the great iron door swung open.  
  
"Greetings," a small, elderly woman said. She was evidently one of the teachers at the school.  
  
"Come this way, please," the woman directed. The group followed her on to the school grounds proper.  
  
For the first time, the others saw what Akane already knew about for nearly two weeks. Everywhere they looked, they saw young girls of varying ages milling about.  
  
"Where are the boys?" Soun asked incredulously.  
  
"We have only one at the moment," the elderly woman replied calmly.  
  
"One!" Genma exclaimed. "That must be Ranma!"  
  
"You know him?" the woman asked.  
  
"I'm his father!" Genma replied proudly.  
  
"Then I'm sure he'll be glad to see you," the woman replied.  
  
"Just where is he?" Genma asked.  
  
"He should be beyond those buildings yonder, practicing with Master Chang. He will be finished in a few minutes."  
  
Genma and Soun couldn't wait, however, and dashed toward the spot in question.  
  
"Excitable men, aren't they?" the old woman remarked.  
  
"Yes, they are," Kasumi replied. "Is the one called Sensei Chan around?"  
  
"She will be along presently," the elderly woman replied. "She has been expecting you."  
  
Akane looked over her surroundings thoroughly. She was finally inside the school grounds. She would make a thorough search of everything she could while she was there. She was going to find out what was really going on in this school if it was the last thing she did.  
  
Happosai looked around with ecstatic eyes. He couldn't believe his good fortune.  
  
Sensei Chan came walking up to the three girls and Happosai. "Where are the two younger men?" she asked. "They've gone to see Ranma train, Sensei Chan," the older woman replied.  
  
"I do hope they do not try to interfere with the session," Sensei Chan said with a little trepidation. "He is progressing nicely and shouldn't be disturbed."  
  
"I'm sure that they will keep their distance," Kasumi assured her.  
  
"Sure, they will," Nabiki muttered from the side of her mouth.  
  
"Shhh," Kasumi chided her.  
  
Suddenly, there was a blur to their right. Happosai couldn't contain himself any longer. He dashed for a group of schoolgirls coming out of one of the rooms in the main building.  
  
"Grandfather!" Kasumi yelled. "No!"  
  
"Not to worry," Sensei Chan said calmly. "He won't get far."  
  
The girls scattered the instant they saw Happosai coming. He furiously looked about for them from the spot they had just vacated.  
  
Happosai saw one of the girls, and leaped forward. He was side swiped by a brightly colored blur. It turned out to be one of the other girls in the group. He went down hard.  
  
The three visitors watched the scene incredulously. Sensei Chan turned and smiled at them.  
  
"We know all about Master Happosai," she said. "The girls are well versed on how to handle such a situation."  
  
The three newcomers watched as Happosai got up and found himself surrounded by several of his potential victims. He leaped straight up, only to be knocked down again by another blur from above.  
  
"Oh, dear," Kasumi said in a worried voice. "I know that Happosai likes to play with the younger girls, but this seems to be going a bit overboard."  
  
Sensei Chan turned to Akane and Nabiki. "She doesn't know, does she?  
  
The two younger sisters shook their heads in unison.  
  
Happosai got up slowly this time, then utilized his ability to cloud people's minds, effectively rendering himself invisible. Again, he leaped into the air, sure that he would be able to grab one of the girls unawares.  
  
Suddenly, several pairs of panties flew into the air. Happosai's concentration was broken as he saw them all around him. He tried to reach out to grab one, and was again slammed into the ground by a leaping girl. This time, however, she employed a flying kick.  
  
Happosai did not get back up after that.  
  
"Oh, my!" Kasumi exclaimed in horror. "I do believe that Grandfather Happosai has over done it."  
  
Sensei Chan, however, viewed the scene with amusement. "Ranma showed us that one," she said with pride to Akane and Nabiki.  
  
She turned to the other woman. "Please have a couple of attendants look after him," she said. "Preferably, males."  
  
"It shall be done," the elderly woman said, as she bowed. She then left to get the attendants.  
  
Sensei Chan turned back toward the girls. "Shall we join your father and his friend?" she said.  
  
"Let's," replied Kasumi excitedly. The foursome went towards the main structure.  
  
"You said that Ranma showed you that trick?" Akane asked incredulously, as the group walked down a hall-way to the central courtyard.  
  
"Yes," Sensei Chan replied. "One must always be able to use one's enemy's weaknesses against him. Ranma told us of all of Happosai's weaknesses and how to exploit them. The result is as you have just seen."  
  
"Just how long has Ranma been exploiting these weaknesses?" Akane asked suspiciously.  
  
"You'll have to ask him," Sensei Chan replied dryly.  
  
The group came to the central courtyard. There, in the middle, were Master Chang and Ranma, engaged in a practice match. Both Genma and Soun were watching from the sidelines.  
  
"I've never seen such moves!" Soun exclaimed in a low voice.  
  
"Indeed," Genma agreed. "This 'Master Chang' is quite good!"  
  
Soun saw his three daughters and beckoned them over. "You have got to see this!" he exclaimed.  
  
Ranma and Master Chang were facing each other. Ranma was trying to attack Master Chang with several kicks to the body. Master Chang easily blocked them and counter attacked. Ranma leapt straight up and somersaulted over Master Chang. He then turned and faced the man.  
  
Both combatants circled around warily, until they were in their original positions. Then Master Chang smiled and bowed to Ranma. Ranma returned the bow.  
  
"That is all for today, young one," Master Chang said. "You are doing well. We will continue on Monday. You now have some guests to entertain."  
  
With that, the two bowed once again, and Master Chang left the courtyard. Ranma turned and bowed to Sensei Chan, then greeted his father and the Tendos. The greeting was heartily returned, with the exception of Akane's, which seemed forced.  
  
"When did you arrive?" Ranma asked.  
  
"About ten minutes ago," Kasumi replied.  
  
"Where's Happosai?"  
  
"He's taking a much needed nap," Kasumi said. Nabiki giggled at this.  
  
Both men looked curiously at the two girls. Nabiki, however, had more pressing questions.  
  
"Is it true that you're the only boy here?" she asked.  
  
"It appears to be so," Ranma replied, putting a hand to the back of his head and giving an embarrassed chuckle.  
  
"So that was Master Chang you were sparring with?" Genma asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes," Ranma replied proudly. "He's my Kempo trainer for the duration."  
  
"Impressive man," Genma grunted.  
  
"He is at that," Ranma said with a hint of reverence.  
  
"Come," said Sensei Chan pleasantly. "You would all probably like a tour of the premises."  
  
The others agreed wholeheartedly. Sensei Chan led them along the walkway towards the rear of the building complex.  
  
As the group walked along, Akane came up along side Ranma. "What's this I hear about you showing the girls here certain tricks that will stop Happosai in his tracks?" she asked in an imperious whisper.  
  
"What sort of tricks?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Throwing panties into the air, for one!" Akane hissed back.  
  
Ranma's eyes went wide with amazement. He then laughed nervously and said, "A true warrior uses whatever is at his or her disposal to defeat a foe."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't do that!" Akane said imperiously.  
  
"Oh?" asked Ranma in a low, oily voice. "What would you do, then?"  
  
Akane had no answer to this. Miffed, she stalked off.  
  
Ranma came up to Sensei Chan, who had been surreptitiously viewing the exchange. "Did you tell them about what I told the girls about Happosai and how to stop him?"  
  
"Yes," Sensei Chan stated calmly.  
  
"Why?" Ranma hissed.  
  
"Why not? All should benefit from one's knowledge."  
  
"Akane doesn't believe so."  
  
"Never fear," Sensei Chan said soothingly. "She'll come around. She's just a little upset about your fellow students, that's all."  
  
"That's enough," Ranma said in a worried voice.  
  
Sensei Chan now raised her voice so the others could hear. "The area we are walking through is the central courtyard of the main complex. Here, we have the main offices, infirmary, teacher's lounge, and their quarters.  
  
"The buildings we passed through to get here were the student's dormitories, recreation hall, clock tower, and study halls. The mess hall will be on our left as we exit this building, and the classrooms will be in two buildings on either side of the central field, one of which will be directly beyond the mess hall.  
  
"The entire campus is one kilometer wide by two kilometers long. As you have probably noticed, the main group of buildings is set in the eastern side of the campus. This is to allow sufficient room for the track and field, which is at the upper western corner of the campus. There are also several special training areas along the western wall.  
  
"At the upper northeastern corner is a special training area that is fifty meters by two hundred meters in size. It is used for special training and tests. The terrain there is very rough, and there is a slight slope to the area. This is to fully test our student's abilities."  
  
"Feel free to roam around, but please be careful. A teacher or student will answer any question you may have. We'll meet back here at the mess hall in an hour."  
  
With that, Sensei Chan glided away. The three girls immediately dashed off in different directions. Genma and Soun stayed with Ranma for a while. "This is some place," Soun whistled.  
  
"It sure is," Ranma replied.  
  
------------  
  
Akane began her investigation of the campus. Her first stop was the dormitories, particularly the one where Ranma was quartered. She was about to enter when she heard a voice come from behind her.  
  
"Is that your room?"  
  
Akane turned around to face a small, middle-aged woman with a pleasant face. "Who are you?" Akane asked.  
  
"I am Mistress Snowflake," the woman replied. "Are you a new student here, or just a visitor?"  
  
"I'm a visitor," Akane said.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that the dormitories are off limits to visitors unless they the permission of the occupant beforehand."  
  
"I was looking for one of the students," Akane lied. "I thought he might be in his room."  
  
"Oh, you must mean Ranma. A fine boy. I think you'll find him at the practice field to your left and up a ways."  
  
"Thank you," Akane said sweetly, and she quickly went toward the area that Mistress Snowflake pointed out.  
  
Mistress Snowflake chuckled as she watched Akane leave, and shook her head slowly. "So that is Akane," she said to herself. "Such a suspicious girl. And what a terrible liar!"  
  
------------  
  
Akane was moving so fast that she nearly ran into Ranma, Genma, and Soun. Ranma was showing the men several of the small dojos and practice areas that dotted the western quadrant.  
  
"What's that fenced in area?" Genma asked.  
  
"That is my private practice and meditation yard," Ranma replied proudly. "The teachers set it aside just for me for the duration. It is usually used by them, but they have others."  
  
"Oh, there you are Akane," Soun said. "Enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Yes, father," Akane replied with a smile. "It is a marvelous place."  
  
"Ranma was just showing us the exercise and practice area. Care to join us?"  
  
"Why not?" Akane said sweetly. She decided to have another go at exploring after listening to Ranma for a while. She was still a bit upset about not being able to get into Ranma's room, but decided she could try again later.  
  
"These dojos are used for specific skills," Ranma was saying, as he indicated several low structures. "Special techniques and movements are practiced here."  
  
"Are you using any of them?" Genma asked.  
  
"Yes," Ranma replied. "I am now in the process of learning the 'Exploding Point Technique'. I should be pretty proficient with it in a few day's time."  
  
"The 'Exploding Point Technique!" Genma gasped in amazement.  
  
"Yes, among other things," Ranma said calmly.  
  
"What other things?" Soun asked nervously.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see," Ranma replied mysteriously.  
  
Nobody saw Sensei Chan among the buildings behind them. She smiled to herself as she overheard the conversation. Well done, Ranma, she thought to herself. Let's keep them guessing for a while.  
  
"The next stop is the track and field," Ranma told the others.  
  
"I think I'll pass," Akane said. "You see one track and field, you've seen them all. I'm going to check out the classrooms, instead."  
  
"All right," Ranma said. "Please don't disturb anybody up there. Some of the students use the rooms for studying when they are not in use."  
  
Akane raced for the classroom buildings, but veered away at the last moment and entered the main complex. She sneaked into several ground floor offices, but found nothing of an incriminating nature. She checked the infirmary and found Happosai lying on a bed, still unconscious.  
  
Akane then checked the upper offices, but found nothing. She then dashed to the easternmost school building. She found the classrooms to be the same as those of her own school, plus a few rooms that were designed for small groups of students, perhaps five to ten.  
  
The other building was the same, being basically the sciences and home economics hall; compared to the general education classrooms of the building she had just left. Akane still could not find anything that would confirm her suspicions, and that made her even more suspicious.  
  
What Akane didn't know, was that she was being observed all the time. The teachers at the school thought it quite amusing to watch her attempts to prove that their school was some terrible place out to corrupt Ranma in some way. It was all they could do to hold back their snickers.  
  
Akane finally gave up and walked up to the special training area that Sensei Chan spoke of. She was amazed by what she saw.  
  
The area was as Sensei Chan described. The whole area looked like a battlefield after a heavy rain. It was a rugged area, with small pools and hillocks interspersed about the slope, which was fairly high. Akane began to wonder about Sensei Chan's definition of "slight".  
  
At the top of the slope was a low-slung building, built to the traditional style. What its function was, Akane could only guess.  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki came up to her. "It's time to meet at the mess hall," Kasumi said.  
  
Akane followed her sisters to the rendezvous point. There, they met Ranma, their respective fathers, and Sensei Chan.  
  
"What are your plans for lunch?" Sensei Chan asked.  
  
"I thought a picnic might be nice," Kasumi replied.  
  
"An excellent idea," Sensei Chan said. She pointed towards some trees. "There's a nice, shady spot over there that you can use."  
  
Akane noticed that several of the other students were now walking around with other adults and children. She assumed that these were their families. She also noticed that there were not that many students around at the moment. During her intense exploration, she had not been aware of that.  
  
"Where are all the others?" she asked Sensei Chan.  
  
"Most have gone to visit their families in town," Sensei Chan replied. "Others have decided to take in a movie or just have a nice time walking around town."  
  
The group settled down around a couple of trees while Kasumi unpacked the lunch she had prepared that morning. Akane moved close to Ranma and posed a question.  
  
"Why do the teachers here have such strange titles?" she asked.  
  
"It appears to be a tradition at this school," Ranma stated. "Each teacher picks a name that emphasizes his or her abilities or specialty, or their personality."  
  
"What are they all called?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well," Ranma began. "There's Sensei Chan, who you already know. There is also Grand Mother, the head mistress. Then there are Master Chang, Mistress Snowflake, Mistress Swan, Shadow Master, Mother Crane, Little Granny, Mother Owl, Mistress Blossom, and Mother Fox. I have yet to find out what the nurse's name is, or if the caretakers have any special names."  
  
"What are the teacher's real names?" Akane asked pointedly.  
  
"They have never said," replied Ranma. "We students only know them from the titles they have taken. There doesn't seem to be any reason to do otherwise."  
  
"How come you are the only boy here?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Apparently, they're phasing out boys in this branch of the school. They had more girls than boys from this area interested in entering the academy. Therefore, they're going towards an all girls' campus. I'm the last boy they will be teaching here."  
  
"You said 'this branch'," Genma said. "How many branches are there?"  
  
"A dozen throughout the islands, from what I've heard," Ranma replied between bites of Kasumi's cooking.  
  
"It must really be something, having nothing but girls as your fellow students," Nabiki said, trying her best to needle Ranma. "This school must be spectacular, compared to the others you have attended."  
  
"It's just like any other school," Ranma said calmly, not taking the bait. "The teachers teach, I learn. It's as simple as that."  
  
Nabiki pouted and went back to her meal. Akane looked at Ranma in a curious fashion. She couldn't believe that Ranma was not affected by having only girls as schoolmates.  
  
"Just how many girls attend this school?" she asked.  
  
"Around a hundred and twenty," was Ranma's calm reply.  
  
Akane suppressed a gasp. A hundred and twenty girls and only one boy! It was a wonder he hadn't been pursued all over the campus by them. Surely, they had some feelings towards him.  
  
Ranma continued to eat the lunch that Kasumi prepared, oblivious to Akane's thoughts.  
  
------------  
  
Lunch over, the group headed over to the infirmary to see how Happosai was doing. He was now half a-wake, murmuring to himself. "So many girls. So many girls," was repeated over and over.  
  
Kasumi came over to his bed, and knelt over his head. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she said. "It's almost time for us to leave."  
  
"What!" Happosai shrieked, as he shot straight up out of bed. "With everything we can do here! Are you crazy?"  
  
"You have spent the past two hours sleeping, foolish old man," Kasumi sweetly replied. "You should not have over exerted yourself earlier. You used up all the time you had. You'll just have to wait until the next 'Visitors Day'."  
  
"Never!" Happosai screamed, and he dashed out of the room. There was a thudding sound and a yelp of pain. Ranma and the others rushed to the door.  
  
There, on the ground, was Happosai, stunned and senseless. Standing over him was one of Ranma's classmates, in a classic defensive pose. Once again, Happosai had met his match.  
  
Kasumi sighed. "One of you will have to carry him," she told her father and Genma.  
  
Genma sighed, knelt down, and placed the unconscious Happosai on his shoulders.  
  
"Before we go, I would like to see you room, Ranma," Akane said.  
  
"I don't see any harm in that," Ranma said. "Follow me."  
  
Ranma led Akane and the rest to his quarters. "This is where I study and sleep when I'm not practicing," he said.  
  
The others were amazed at the spartan condition of the room. "The teachers believe in simplicity here," Ranma explained.  
  
"I believe that this was once a guest room or a teacher's chamber," he continued. "It has a private bathroom, while the dormitories have communal facilities."  
  
Akane looked at the desk where Ranma's schoolbooks and papers were. She then viewed the bed, dresser, closet, and nightstand. "Pretty impressive," she said admiringly.  
  
"It is one of the better accommodations I've had," Ranma said proudly.  
  
Her curiosity satisfied, Akane headed for the door. She still couldn't figure out what the school was up to. It seemed so ordinary. This was what irked her the most. She knew that something was afoot, but couldn't prove it.  
  
As Ranma escorted the group to the main gate, Sensei Chan glided up to Akane. "Did you find out anything interesting?" she asked.  
  
Akane scowled, but said nothing.  
  
Sensei Chan smiled and glided away again, this time heading towards the gate.  
  
"We've had a marvelous time," Kasumi told Sensei Chan. "It really is quite a place."  
  
"Thank you," said Sensei Chan. "Do come again."  
  
Just then, a group of schoolgirls came through the gate from the outside. They were giggling and gossiping as they went by. A few stopped and came towards Ranma.  
  
"Are we all set for practice, tomorrow?" one of the girls asked coyly.  
  
"Nine o'clock sharp," Ranma replied. "The practice field."  
  
"We'll be there," the girls giggled as they ran off, laughing.  
  
Ranma turned around to see Akane glaring at him.  
  
"They are fellow students, nothing more," Ranma reiterated testily.  
  
Nabiki stifled a snicker.  
  
"Let's go," Soun said. "We have a bus to catch."  
  
Everybody said their good-byes and the Tendos, and Genma, carrying Happosai, walked down the road to the bus stop. Ranma watched them for a few minutes, then went back to his room to do some studying.  
  
------------  
  
While riding the bus home, Soun and Genma fell to talking about the day's events.  
  
"It really is quite an academy," Soun said.  
  
"It is indeed," Genma agreed.  
  
"Ranma seems to really enjoy being there," Soun said.  
  
"That's what worries me," Genma lamented.  
  
Akane shared his feelings. Why did Ranma have to come here to study, when he had a perfectly good dojo at the Tendo residence? Just what influence did Sensei Chan have over him? Akane felt some worry for Ranma.  
  
The rest of the trip was uneventful. When they returned home, Kasumi prepared dinner. Happosai finally woke up and complained bitterly about missing out on the day's events. The others laughed at this and proceeded to enjoy dinner.  
  
As she prepared for bed, Akane couldn't help but wonder about what was really happening at the Great School of Martial Abilities. There was something about it that still troubled her. As she fell asleep, she decided that it would bear further investigation.  
  
Ranma lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't figure out Akane's violent reaction to the fact that his fellow students were all girls. Then again, he really couldn't figure out Akane at all. As he finally dozed off, he resolved to leave such matters to another day, when he had more time. For now, he would be very busy indeed.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next time: Happosai decides to pay another visit to The Great School of Martial Abilities. Will Ranma and his fellow students be able to fend off the pint-sized pervert? Stay tuned to find out! 


	6. Happosai's Waterloo

Disclaimer: Ranma and Company are the creations and property of Rumiko Takahashi. All other characters depicted here are my own.  
  
Author's note: It appears that I wasn't as specific as I thought I was in the original note on chapter one concerning the time this story was written. I'll try again.  
  
This story was written around thirteen years ago, when Ranma½ was just starting to become the big sensation at the various anime clubs around the nation. The club I attended showed all eighteen episodes of the first series and roughly ten or so of the second, before the person who was bringing the tapes in moved on (That was one of the problems we had. Several members were college students who ultimately graduated and went back home.). Because of this the only characters I knew about at the time were Ranma, Genma, the Tendos, the Kuno siblings, their father, Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mikado and Asuza, Cologne, Mousse, and Happosai. I didn't find out about Nodoka or Ms. Hinako until five or six years later. This is the reason for the flavor of most of the stories I have written to date. There will be more on this in a section I will put at this story's end.  
  
This leads to a question that I've noticed nobody has really asked yet. Just WHO is Sensei Chan? The clues are there, starting with chapter one. The answer will also be in the section at the end of this series. You may be surprised.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
Battle Stations! The Invasion of the Campus (Happosai's Waterloo)  
  
It was a couple of days after the Tendos and their guests had visited Ranma at the Great School of Martial Abilities. It was a bright, sunny morning, and everybody had risen early.  
  
Kasumi was cleaning the breakfast dishes. Akane was helping her by storing all unessential cookware away. Nabiki had been sent to the market to purchase a few items for the evening meal.  
  
Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo were seated across from each other at the low, multipurpose table.  
  
"I'm somewhat concerned about Ranma," Genma said.  
  
"How so?" Soun asked.  
  
"It was his attitude toward the teachers at that school he's attending."  
  
"I thought it was a nice, respectful attitude, myself."  
  
"That is what concerns me."  
  
Soun Tendo looked at his old friend quizzically.  
  
At that moment Nabiki came back into the house with a basket of groceries. She set these down on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Would you please go check up on Happosai?" Kasumi asked her. "I haven't seen him all morning, and he missed breakfast. I'm getting worried about him."  
  
"No need to," Nabiki replied. "I saw him leave just as I was coming in."  
  
"Which way did he go?"  
  
"In the direction of the bus stop."  
  
"OH NO!" Kasumi cried, and she desperately started to look for something in a nearby drawer.  
  
Instantly, both Genma and Soun were in the kitchen.  
  
"What is it?" Soun cried.  
  
"Happosai's gone back to Ranma's school!" Kasumi said in a trembling voice. "He's gone to make up for the time he missed out on this past Saturday!"  
  
"Surely, he won't know the way there," Soun tried to assure his daughter.  
  
"He's got the invitation with the directions on it!" Kasumi replied.  
  
Genma and Soun looked at each other and raced for the front door.  
  
"You can forget about that," Nabiki said aloofly. "He's already caught the bus by now."  
  
Kasumi raced for the phone and looked in the drawer of the stand it was on.  
  
"What are you doing, daughter?" Soun asked.  
  
"I'm looking for the phone number for the academy," Kasumi replied frantically. "We've got to warn them!"  
  
"I don't know about that," Akane said with a chuckle. "From what we saw Saturday, it's Happosai who needs to be warned."  
  
------------  
  
Sensei Chan answered ringing phone in the main office. She listened intently to the caller for at least a minute.  
  
"I see," she said. "We will make the necessary preparations. Thank you for calling."  
  
She hung up the phone and stormed out of the room. "Blast!" she exclaimed. "I hate it when classes get disrupted!"  
  
She walked straight for the headmistress's office. "Grand Mother must know of this immediately! She will not be pleased!"  
  
A few minutes later, the school bell sounded. All the students dropped what they were doing and rushed for the playing field. Sensei Chan came up to speak to them.  
  
"I have just been informed that the man you were told about last week is on his way here right now," Sensei Chan said in a loud voice, so everybody could hear. "It appears that he did not learn his lesson this past Saturday. We have a little over thirty minutes to make the necessary preparations to defend this school!  
  
"Think of this as a test of the new skills you have learned. Let's do this school proud! Dismissed!"  
  
Thirty minutes later, one hundred schoolgirls, a dozen teachers, and one boy sporting a pigtail were standing on the front practice field. "Man your battle stations!" Sensei Chan yelled.  
  
The girls immediately broke up into ten groups and scattered. There was one group for each corner of the campus. Another group took position in the central practice courtyard. The other five groups took positions on top of and within the school buildings proper.  
  
"Where are the other twenty?" Sensei Chan asked nervously. "I don't see them."  
  
"It was their turn to get supplies," Grand Mother replied. "They won't be back for at least fifteen minutes."  
  
"We may not have fifteen minutes!" Sensei Chan exclaimed.  
  
She was right.  
  
"I see him!" a girl on top of the clock tower cried out. "He's within a hundred meters of us and closing fast!"  
  
"Is everybody ready?" Sensei Chan demanded, speaking into a handy-talky.  
  
One after another, the various groups replied in the affirmative.  
  
By this time Happosai had reached the wall. He easily jumped its height and stood on top, surveying the area. All he saw were Ranma and the teaching staff.  
  
"I am authorized to give you this warning, Happosai!" Ranma called out. "Leave while you are still able to! Leave this school and its students alone!"  
  
"Stay out of my way!" Happosai shot back. "I'm going to teach these girls some real martial arts!"  
  
Ranma sighed and shrugged his arms. "You were warned!" he said. "Anything that happens now is on your head!"  
  
Happosai ignored him and continued to scan the area for some of the schoolgirls. He finally spotted the group at the corner to his right.  
  
Sensei Chan gave a signal, and the girls immediately scattered, reforming several meters away from the main complex.  
  
Happosai leaped off the wall in hot pursuit, but failed to make contact, as the girls again scattered the very instant he landed in their spot.  
  
Happosai frantically looked around and saw one schoolgirl with a smirk on her face. Her eyes had an "I dare you to try" look in them. Happosai happily obliged.  
  
He dashed towards the girl in question, who amazingly stood her ground. He leaped, thrust out an arm, grazed her bosom, and came up empty!  
  
Happosai was stunned! He couldn't have missed! He tried again, with the same results. The girl smiled and undid her blouse. Underneath, she wore a full-length swimsuit.  
  
Happosai was so taken aback by this that he failed to notice that he was still quite close to the girl. The hearty slap to the cheek she gave him quickly reminded him of that fact.  
  
Rubbing his sore cheek, Happosai looked up at the smiling girl. The smile seemed positively wicked now.  
  
"That is no way to treat your elders," Happosai sobbed.  
  
"I don't treat my elders that way at all," the girl calmly replied. "Then again, my elders would never try to molest me, either."  
  
Suddenly, there was a blur of motion, and Happosai was knocked about by several other girls from the group he had tried to attack. He rolled away on the ground, leapt to his feet, and found himself facing Ranma.  
  
"Are they all wearing swim suits like the one she is wearing?" he whimpered, pointing to the girl in question.  
  
Ranma nodded, and smiled wickedly. He then uncrossed his arms and put a whistle to his lips and blew it once.  
  
Immediately, the girls from the other corner came bounding over, ready for a fight.  
  
"You can still leave while you're able," Ranma told Happosai.  
  
"Never!" Happosai snarled, crossing his arms in defiance. "I will not be beaten by a bunch of unruly students!"  
  
Ranma looked back at Sensei Chan. "Now?" he asked.  
  
Sensei Chan nodded. Ranma then leapt straight up and flung something into the air.  
  
Happosai's eyes widened with ecstasy. A pair of girl's panties! He leapt up after the flung object. His fingers just managed to grab the edge of the waistband when he was suddenly pounded by several kicks, forcing him to release the object of his desire.  
  
So intent was Happosai on grabbing the panties that he had completely forgotten about the group of girls charging him from the other side of the field. He hit the ground hard.  
  
Ranma calmly picked up the panties from the grass and stuffed them into his pocket. He then bounded away.  
  
Happosai got up to chase after him, only to be hit from behind by the girls from his side of the field. Happosai found himself making an impression of his face in the grass.  
  
------------  
  
Ranma dropped down on the covered walkway in front of his room. Beside him was a tray with a bottle of juice and two glasses. Sensei Chan glided up and sat down beside him. Ranma looked at his watch and smiled.  
  
Happosai raced past him, right on schedule. There were twenty blurs all around him. Try as he might, he couldn't get away from the girls.  
  
Ranma poured himself a drink, then offered one to Sensei Chan, who accepted.  
  
"Why aren't you out there with them?" she asked.  
  
"I think I'll just sit this one out and enjoy the show," Ranma replied with a smile.  
  
He took a sip from his glass. "I think Mariko really got Happosai's goat, catching him off guard like that," he mused.  
  
"I think that I need to have a talk with her," Sensei Chan said.  
  
"Whatever for?" Ranma queried.  
  
"I'm afraid that she has a tendency to go a bit too far at times," Sensei Chan replied. "This was one of them. She might not be so lucky next time."  
  
Ranma shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the battle at hand.  
  
For several minutes, teacher and student watched Happosai vainly try to escape the continually attacking girls. Then he managed to reach the roof above them. Ranma once again produced the whistle and blew two short bursts.  
  
The girls on the ground broke off the attack and assumed positions of support for those who were about to take action.  
  
Happosai looked down and laughed with glee. He was sure that he had eluded his less experienced pursuers. He was rudely brought back to reality, as he was knocked off the roof from behind.  
  
As he fell to the ground, Happosai looked up and saw three girls looking down from the edge of the roof. All had satisfied smiles on their faces.  
  
Happosai managed to land on his feet this time, but was immediately accosted by the girls on the ground. He again leapt up to the roof, barely avoiding the trio there, and dashed toward the other side of the building.  
  
At this time, the missing twenty girls walked onto the school grounds.  
  
Happosai saw them, and, realizing that they were not prepared, like the others, launched his attack.  
  
What he hadn't counted on was the swift actions of the teaching staff, the girls being quickly escorted out of the danger zone as the area defenders kept Happosai busy.  
  
Ranma looked at Sensei Chan. "Plan B?" he asked. Sensei Chan nodded.  
  
Ranma got up and started toward the girls' furoba. The twenty newcomers were already being rushed there, the teachers explaining the situation as they ran. Happosai was close behind.  
  
The girls dashed into the furoba, while the teachers disappeared, apparently in an attempt to distract Happosai. Happosai was not distracted, however, and rushed into the room. He stopped and stared in amazement and horror. The large, communal furoba was empty!  
  
There was a door on the other side, which was swiftly closing. Happosai looked around desperately, trying to find at least one straggler. There were none.  
  
"Tough luck, old man," Ranma smirked from behind. "You can't seem to do anything right today."  
  
Happosai turned and glowered at Ranma. Ranma smiled back.  
  
"Give it up, 'gramps'," Ranma said sardonically. "You can't win."  
  
"You are being impertinent!" was Happosai's angry reply.  
  
"So?" asked Ranma in a bored voice. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Happosai stared in amazement at Ranma. He couldn't believe Ranma's attitude. Ranma had not tried to follow him in, or to fight him alone, but instead had pretty much stayed on the sidelines during the bulk of the battle.  
  
"Are you letting girls fight your battles for you?" Happosai taunted.  
  
"Not at all," Ranma replied nonchalantly. "The girls are fighting their own battles. I'm just the coach."  
  
Happosai was speechless at this.  
  
"You surprise me," Ranma said with a smile. "I thought you would have tried to leave this room by now. After all, there are twenty nubile young ladies who are probably in their underwear right about now."  
  
No! Happosai started to sweat. Twenty scantily clad teenage girls somewhere on campus and Ranma was keeping him here!  
  
"Then there is the matter of the other girls' underwear," Ranma said, twirling the pair of panties he had pocketed earlier around his left forefinger. "Only I know where they are, and I can assure you that it is not the laundry room."  
  
Ranma emitted a wicked laugh. Happosai trembled with rage. "How dare you keep me from my simple pleasures!" he erupted. "You need to be disciplined!"  
  
"Any time you're ready, pops," Ranma taunted.  
  
Happosai angrily leapt forward. Ranma easily dodged the attack, turned a hundred and eighty degrees, and watched with satisfaction as Happosai was beset by a fresh group of girls.  
  
------------  
  
Ranma calmly walked out of the furoba and looked down on the prone form of Happosai. "What are you doing, wasting time here for?" he asked. "There are twenty girls awaiting your presence in the east dormitory."  
  
Happosai got up in a flash and ran for the dormitory. He literally ran up the side of the building and leaped headfirst through a window. He promptly flew out of the same window a second later.  
  
"Did I neglect to mention that while we were discussing the merits of standing around doing nothing, the defenders from the far wall were rushing here to protect their comrades' modesty?" Ranma asked Happosai in a patronizing tone.  
  
Happosai immediately leapt up and rocketed toward the open window. A frying pan magically appeared and knocked him back down again. Happosai, now sporting a sizable lump on his head, jumped up a third time. He gleefully looked into the open window. A fist shot out and got him in the eye.  
  
Happosai, lump on head, left eye closed and turning purple, lay on the grass and moaned. Ranma knelt down beside him. "Just what are those girls doing, preventing you from entering?" he said in mock sympathy. "They need to be taught a lesson! You should go up there and discipline them!"  
  
Happosai slowly got up, but this time he decided to try the ground floor entrance. He staggered to the door, opened it, and was promptly sent flying backwards by a roundhouse kick.  
  
Happosai began to get up again, very slowly this time. He then heard a shout from above. He looked up and saw several girls leaping down from the second floor windows. He barely had time to dodge as they landed.  
  
Ranma started to walk away slowly. He whistled as he walked and he twirled a key ring on the fingers of his right hand. Happosai saw the key ring, leapt forward, snatched it, and dashed off to a storage shed that had the same number as the key.  
  
Happosai was exuberant. Ranma had become too cocky. He had given away the location of the laundry bags. Happosai could hardly contain himself. He would soon be hip deep in panties!  
  
Happosai reached the shed, unlocked the door, and was immediately beset by a dozen girls. He fled the shed yelping in pain. The girls gave pursuit.  
  
Happosai couldn't understand it. Things like this had never happened before. He always achieved his goal, always!  
  
This time, however, he had failed. This was a big blow to his ego. What he didn't know was that the worst was yet to come.  
  
In trying to escape the dozen guards, Happosai ran through the central courtyard. At least he tried to. He was stopped by the sight of over fifty girls standing along the walkways surrounding the courtyard.  
  
Happosai surveyed his tormentors warily. He made a thorough investigation of the best possible escape routes. He prepared to fight in earnest.  
  
The girls smiled at him. They seemed harmless, even playful. Happosai sensed a trap.  
  
Suddenly, there was blur of arms, and several dozen panties flew into the air! Happosai could not contain himself, and he leapt up after them. As before, he was pummeled by several girls employing flying kicks. When he came down again this time, he did not even attempt to rise.  
  
The girls proceeded to pick up the scattered panties. Not one pair had been successfully snatched by Happosai. They all turned and looked at the man. He lay unconscious on the ground.  
  
Some school attendants came up and put Happosai on a stretcher, then took him away to the infirmary. There came three short tweets on a whistle, then all the girls leaped into the air and began cheering.  
  
------------  
  
Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, and Genma alighted from the bus, then waited impatiently for Soun, who was momentarily detained.  
  
"We have to hurry!" Kasumi cried. "There is no telling what damage he is doing in that school!"  
  
"But we can't run there!" Nabiki exclaimed. "It's over a kilometer away!"  
  
"Walk quickly, then!" Kasumi cried. "We've no time to lose!"  
  
The group ran as fast as they could and soon reached the gates of the martial arts academy. Kasumi insistently pulled the bell cord. The massive gate opened and Sensei Chan poked her head out.  
  
"More uninvited guests?" she laughed. "This is becoming a very busy day!"  
  
"Come in! Come in!" she said exuberantly. "The more the merrier!"  
  
"We've come to warn you about Happosai and help stop him, if possible," Kasumi panted.  
  
"No need to," Sensei Chan assured her. "Everything has been taken care of."  
  
She motioned to the main complex. There, standing in a double row, were the one hundred and twenty female students of the academy. Walking between them were two attendants carrying a stretcher. On the stretcher was Happosai. He was strapped firmly in place.  
  
Ranma waited at the end of the double column. He, like the girls, stood at attention. As the stretcher-bearers came near, they stopped and placed the stretcher at Ranma's feet.  
  
Ranma knelt down and looked at the thoroughly wasted Happosai. "Time to go home, old man," he said softly.  
  
"Tell me one thing," Happosai whispered. "How were these girls able to stop me?"  
  
"Simple, 'gramps'," Ranma replied. "There are two reasons for your defeat. One: these girls are martial artists, not the schoolgirls that you are used to; and two: these girls trust me."  
  
"I don't understand," Happosai said weakly.  
  
"They are not like the girls back at the old neighborhood. They don't make snap judgments about people. I told them all about you, your strengths and weaknesses, and my relationship to you. We then made battle plans from there. I was made commanding officer of the school's defense forces, and the girls have been practicing their tactics under my direction for over a week now. You see, we've been expecting you since before the Saturday visit. You really didn't have a prayer of defeating us."  
  
Ranma then stood up and motioned the attendants to take Happosai away. He then turned and bowed to the assembled girls, who bowed back. There was a sharp clap of hands from the side, and the girls dispersed.  
  
While Ranma had been talking to Happosai, both Akane and Nabiki had been racing up to investigate the situation. They were both stunned by Ranma's remark about the girls at the academy trusting him. Nabiki became more than a little intrigued by it.  
  
Ranma turned around and greeted the two sisters. "How nice of you to come," he said. "However, it turns out that your help was unnecessary. As you can see, Happosai has been dealt with."  
  
"How?" Nabiki exclaimed.  
  
"Let's just say that he got more than he bargained for," Ranma laughed.  
  
"It is a pity that you couldn't get here earlier," Ranma told the two girls, as they all walked back to the gate. "I think that you two would have enjoyed the show immensely."  
  
"We tried to call," Kasumi was telling Sensei Chan, as Ranma and the girls came up, "but the phone was out of order."  
  
"Happosai pulled the cord out of the wall socket," Nabiki explained.  
  
"That man has no respect for private property," Soun muttered angrily. "Can you imagine the repair bill?"  
  
"You couldn't have reached us anyway," Sensei Chan said with a laugh.  
  
"Why not?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Because I was on the phone, being informed of Happosai's plans," Sensei Chan replied.  
  
"But how is that possible?" Kasumi exclaimed.  
  
"We have our ways," Sensei Chan mysteriously replied.  
  
She turned to the two attendants with the stretcher. "Please accompany these kind people to the bus stop," she told them.  
  
Everybody said their goodbyes, with the exception of Happosai, and Ranma went back to his studies. The Tendos and Genma walked solemnly back down the road to the bus stop.  
  
On the way home, Akane could think of only one thing. Ranma told Happosai that the girls at the academy trusted him. Just what type of relationship does he have with them? she thought.  
  
Akane mulled that thought over well into the night.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next time: Ranma and the girls get a day off and decide to paint the town. Also: Akane finds out the hard way just how well Ranma has learned his lessons.  
  
Until then, ciao! 


	7. An Afternoon Out

Disclaimer: Ranma and company are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. All other characters in this story are my own.  
  
Author's Note: One reader mentioned seeing several hyphens in the previous chapters. I thought I had eliminated all of them when I reformatted the stories for posting. It turns out I was wrong. I have made the repairs, plus a few changes and have reposted these chapters.  
  
Also, I got mixed reviews about Happosai's second encounter with the schoolgirls. It should be remembered that he is only dangerous when concentrating on one or two targets. He was so excited about liberating so many 'pretties' that he left himself wide open for the multiple attacks he received, many of which were almost non-stop. Do you recall how he would be chased by the girls in Nerima, laughing all the way, only to trip on occasion and get his comeuppance? It's worse for him here. They were not only chasing him, they were also waiting in ambush. Against that, he had no chance.  
AN AFTERNOON OUT THE GREAT CONFUSION!  
  
Several days passed. Ranma and the girls continued their studies, improving their skills and abilities. Sensei Chan continued to give Ranma special courses. Finally, Saturday came around again.  
  
"Remember to always bend your knees while preparing to land, Ranma," Sensei Chan was telling Ranma, as they walked down the path from the dojos. One of the schoolgirls came walking up to them and immediately tried to slap Ranma. Ranma instantly blocked it.  
  
"Excellent!" Sensei Chan said. "We are progressing nicely. Soon we will tackle the problem of actually fighting girls."  
  
Ranma looked a little nervous. "Can't we just stick to blocking their blows?" he asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Sensei Chan replied. "Remember, there are those who will take advantage of your sensitivities."  
  
"Now, just what are your beliefs on the subject of fighting girls?" Sensei Chan asked.  
  
"It just isn't done," Ranma replied.  
  
"Ahhh!" Sensei Chan said. "I see. You have been raised in the traditional way in the relationships between men and women. You must unlearn it, and quickly!"  
  
Ranma looked at her with puzzlement in his eyes.  
  
Sensei Chan explained. "Many of the behaviors that have been taught to you contribute to your weakness. Has there been any incident in the past where you were about to be harmed by a girl and you couldn't stop it?"  
  
Ranma replied in the affirmative, remembering quite well the initial problem he had had with Shampoo, who wanted to kill his female half due to a matter of honor, but loved his male half. Even though she had come close several times to succeeding in her quest, Ranma had found himself quite incapable of stopping her, due to his education and beliefs. Only by revealing to her his dual nature was he able to put an end to the three month long chase.  
  
"You see?" Sensei Chan said. "Your life was in danger and you are incapable of stopping the one who was endangering it. This respect for women of yours is far too strong. That is why it is a weakness. As I have said before, there are several women out there who will take unfair advantage of that.  
  
"Let us say that you are going to be in a match. You have found out at the last moment that your opponent is going to be a girl. You are hampered by the belief that you cannot harm a girl in even the slightest manner. Your opponent, on the other hand, is under no such constraints. You will be easily defeated.  
  
"When word of this gets around, those who have a grudge against you will think you weak and attack you again. Those who are just plain sadistic will see to it that you only face girls, so that you will be defeated time and again, for their financial gain. You will never be able to advance in rank, or know a moment's peace. If you were planning a career in the ring, it has now come crashing down around you. Your skills are useless, unless you can use them all the time."  
  
"Have groups of girls beaten up on you or at least tried to?" Sensei Chan asked.  
  
Ranma admitted that such situations had occurred over the past year. Sensei Chan emitted a soft chuckle. "You see, Ranma? Already, several girls are taking advantage of your reluctance to fight back. This, we must put a stop to as soon as possible.  
  
"Remember, we are not telling you to use your skills to attack girls, but attempting to show you how to use them to defend yourself from them. There is really nothing wrong in respecting another person, or group of people. One just must not let it prevent one from doing what is necessary to survive.  
  
"When you are able to treat girls as equals when in the ring, you will be able to tackle any situation you come across."  
  
Ranma mulled that bit of information over for a while, as he and Sensei Chan walked down the path. As he did so, he looked up and saw another girl coming their direction. He sighed, and prepared himself. This was starting to get monotonous.  
  
All the girls had been instructed by the staff to try to slap Ranma at every available opportunity. This was in keeping with his training. Ranma had to be constantly on guard in order to prevent having his face slapped. A growing problem was that several of the girls had developed the practice into a game of sorts, the winner being the one who successfully evaded Ranma's defenses and finally slapped him. This really kept him on his toes.  
  
Ranma realized at that moment that this was another example of somebody taking advantage of his basic beliefs and training. Maybe defensive measures were finally in order.  
  
The girl saw the walking pair, veered toward them, and all but rushed at Ranma, hand at the ready. Ranma dodged her at the last second, then did something incredible. He reached out and pushed her, increasing her momentum and knocking her off balance.  
  
Sensei Chan was impressed. Ranma had taken the first step in defending himself, redirecting an opponent's attack.  
  
The girl, on the other hand, was taken quite by surprise. She had not been informed of any changes in the routine. She turned around, and found Ranma in a defensive stance, awaiting her next move. The girl, not knowing what to do, moved off.  
  
Ranma resumed his walk. "Well done!" Sensei Chan exclaimed. "We are indeed making progress!"  
  
Teacher and student continued to walk to the front of the campus. "Before I forget," Sensei Chan said happily. "You and the other students have the afternoon off today. Several of the girls are going into town. Perhaps you would like to join them? We have some excellent bath houses in the near vicinity."  
  
Ranma looked at her in askance. "The girls and I are going to bathe together?" he cried in amazement.  
  
Sensei Chan laughed. "No, silly," she said. "There are separate facilities in all the bath houses. I was thinking that you could join them in touring the town. You could be a chaperon of sorts, making sure they stay out of trouble and getting them home on time."  
  
"A chaperon?" Ranma laughed. "For these girls? I can't believe that they would ever get into trouble!"  
  
"Don't let appearances fool you," Sensei Chan said amicably. "These girls are as great a bunch of hellions as you are ever to meet. Which reminds me, I have a small lecture to give before the gate is opened for the afternoon."  
  
With that, Sensei Chan glided off toward the eastern side of the campus.  
  
Ranma went to his room and opened a drawer in the dresser. Out of this he pulled out a small wooden bucket, which contained a washcloth, some soap, and a bottle of shampoo. As he did so, he shook his head and smiled. He couldn't believe that the girls were as bad as Sensei Chan said.  
  
Meanwhile, Sensei Chan was addressing a group of the girls in question. "Now then," she began. "It has come to my attention that some of you have been discussing the possibility of sneaking a peek at Ranma while he is exercising, or worse, trying to catch him in the bath. Need I remind you of the strict rule regarding privacy in these matters?  
  
"Ranma has refrained from sneaking a peek at you while he is here for the duration, and he deserves the same respect. I expect all of you to obey that rule which respects privacy. I shall be very severe with whoever breaks it!"  
  
Two of the younger girls immediately clutched their backsides at that last sentence. Sensei Chan saw this and laughed.  
  
"All right," she said. "Who's been spreading those rumors again? You know we don't do that here. However, I will give you the lecture of your lives. That, and some extra duties around the school, should dampen your enthusiasm for future expeditions of this sort."  
  
"I had considered allowing Ranma into your furoba, as retribution," Sensei Chan continued with a laugh, "but I think that you would enjoy that even more."  
  
Ranma came walking up to the group, unaware of the speech that had just taken place. He was carrying the bowl with the all the bathing apparatus in it in one hand. There was a small backpack strapped to his back.  
  
As he approached the group, he could hear the girls laughing. Ranma wondered what joke he had missed out on. If he had heard it, he would probably have wished he had missed out on it.  
  
Sensei Chan continued to address the group. "Ranma will be joining you today. He will be the 'head student' this time around. You are not to give him any trouble. If I hear of any incident concerning him, I just may make those rumors true!"  
  
There was a mock "eek" from the girls and everybody began laughing again. "Dismissed," Sensei Chan said. "Enjoy yourselves!"  
  
The girls quickly raced to their rooms to make preparations for the afternoon. While they were gone, Ranma asked Sensei Chan a couple of questions.  
  
"Just what is a 'head student'?"  
  
"That is a student chosen by the faculty or by the other students to look after those on outings or in the dormitories," Sensei Chan replied. "It's the chaperon position I mentioned earlier."  
  
"Oh," Ranma said, as if he understood every bit of it, rather than only a third.  
  
After a few seconds, Ranma posed the second question. "I overheard you say something about a rumor running around here?"  
  
"Ah, yes," Sensei Chan replied with a laugh. "Not only am I a teacher here, I have also been given the duties of assistant headmistress. These include the maintaining of discipline among the students. I can be very strict when necessary.  
  
"Some time ago, I can't remember when, a rumor was started by the older girls as a joke on the new arrivals. This rumor has pretty much done my job for me, although the new students discover it as such by the second or third year.  
  
"According to this rumor I am supposed to be heavily inclined to the use of corporal punishment, despite the fact that it is forbidden at this school. Although there are times that I wish I could use it, I usually do everything in my power to lay bare the myth. I have found that a stern lecture and some extra chores are punishment enough for the girls here."  
  
Ranma laughed. "I bet there are times when they wish you punished them corporally as well."  
  
Sensei Chan laughed with him. "Yes," she replied. "Double duty in the laundry can be pretty tiresome."  
  
The girls began to stream out of the dormitories again. Several had bathing gear with them, like Ranma had. Others had changed into more informal attire, as they planned to browse around the stores, go on hikes, or take in a movie.  
  
"Remember, girls, you are to be back by no later than eight o'clock," Sensei Chan said to the assembled group. "When Ranma says that it is time to return, you do so. Is that clear?"  
  
The group as a whole replied that they understood. The gate opened, and the troupe all but ran out. "Once again, have a good time!" Sensei Chan called after them.  
  
------------  
  
Akane, having been able to steal away from home again, was wandering about the town, wondering how to get to Ranma. She was surprised to hear a lot of laughter and song coming from the direction of the school. She quickly lunged for a corner from which to spy the source of the sound. To her surprise, she saw a large group of girls, with Ranma in their center!  
  
The group came onward, unaware of Akane's presence. The girls were all taking with each other and with Ranma.  
  
"What's the backpack for, Ranma?" one of the younger girls asked.  
  
"Oh, I have some books in there that I might read after my bath," Ranma replied amicably.  
  
"That reminds me," said another girl. "I have some books that are due at the library. Would you mind taking them there for me? I'm heading in the other direction."  
  
"Sure," Ranma replied, taking the books from the girl. Others asked the same favor.  
  
"Is this some kind of gag?" Ranma asked in mock anger.  
  
The girls laughed. A couple offered their services in returning the library books. Ranma accepted graciously. Another girl offered to carry his bathing gear, so he could more easily carry the books. Ranma was very grateful for this.  
  
Akane slipped away, and sped for the town's library. She vaulted the steps and entered the front door. The words of a few days before still echoed in her ears. "These girls trust me!"  
  
Akane wasn't sure what Ranma meant by that, but it disturbed her greatly. Seeing Ranma among all those girls didn't help matters any. "Just fellow students, indeed!" she thought to herself. The green-eyed monster was becoming stronger within her.  
  
How dare Ranma walk around with them! Just who did he think he was? The Lothario! The Casanova! The Don Juan! She would show him!  
  
Akane's rage grew as her imagination ran wild. She was now sure that Ranma and the schoolgirls were more than just fellow students. She waited patiently for Ranma to come up the steps.  
  
A few minutes later, a smaller portion of the group came up to the library. Akane stepped out onto the large, open-air entryway in front of the library, in order to hear more of the group's conversation.  
  
"Thank you," the girl carrying Ranma's bathing gear said, giving him a peck on the cheek, much to his surprise. "I'll take these to the bath house you indicated."  
  
With that, she ran off. "Make sure you put them in the right entrance," Ranma called to her with a laugh.  
  
The other two girls had already mounted the steps and entered the library, passing Akane in the process. A couple of seconds later, two other girls came out and stood in the shadows by the door. These girls were from another school, judging from their uniforms.  
  
Ranma mounted the steps to the library, chuckling to himself. He all but ran into Akane.  
  
"Akane!" he exclaimed. "What brings you here, today?"  
  
Her reply was a vicious slap to his face.  
  
"Just fellow students, eh?" she growled. "I'll bet! I saw what was going on down there! Just what has been going on in that school you're attending? Just what have you been..."  
  
SLAP!  
  
Akane put a hand to her cheek in amazement! Ranma stood before her, trembling with rage.  
  
"How dare you," he said angrily. "How dare you even think that I would be doing anything else but studying. Those girls are my fellow students and nothing more. How dare you cheapen them by even thinking that they are anything else. The fact that they are friendly to me does not mean that they have any intentions toward me. In fact, they've been sweet, generous, and kind. You could learn a lot from them!  
  
"As to anything you may have seen today, we are on one of our rare afternoons off! The students left as a group, then went their separate ways. I'm here to return some books for a fellow student and nothing more! I am then going to take a long, hot bath! Goodbye!"  
  
With that, he deposited the books in the slot and stormed down the steps.  
  
Akane, on the other hand, had only half heard him. She was still fingering her cheek. She still couldn't believe it. Ranma had actually slapped her! She just stood there in shock and watched him, as he descended the steps.  
  
The two grey-skirted girls by the door, however, had other ideas. They started to descend the steps as well, hurrying to catch up to Ranma. There was a set expression on their faces. They had plans for Ranma, and those plans weren't pleasant.  
  
Ranma, on the other hand, was in no mood for anything at that moment. He sensed the presence of the approaching pair, and, not knowing that they were girls, waited until they were close enough and then gave them both an elbow in the stomach. Both girls clutched their stomachs and went to their knees, gasping, as Ranma stormed off down the street. Akane watched all this in horror. Just what was that school doing to him?  
  
------------  
  
Ranma sat in the heated pool, his back against the surrounding edge, and gave a sigh of pleasure. He was really enjoying his soak. As he sat there, his thoughts turned to Akane and her accusations. Anger began to grow within him, but he pushed it back. No, he thought grimly, I'm not going to let her spoil my afternoon.  
  
The bathhouse Ranma was in was one of the most popular, according to Sensei Chan. He was quite surprised to find it nearly empty when he arrived. Surely, there would have been quite a few people here, it being Saturday and all. However, there was only a handful of other bathers in both the men's and women's sides.  
  
Ranma decided to enjoy the calm and serenity of the moment. His thoughts drifted. For a while, he was at peace with himself.  
  
Ranma could have stayed in that pool forever, but knew that there were responsibilities to consider. He emerged from the pool and went to the dressing room. It was time to see the town and to check up on his fellow students.  
  
------------  
  
At a local eatery, trouble was already brewing. There were several more girls in school uniforms with grey skirts milling about. They watched disinterestedly as a handful of girls from The Great School of Martial Abilities came in and sat down at a table. The girls' disinterest turned into disdain.  
  
One of the girls from the academy looked up and saw those watching her and her friends. She whispered something into an ear of a compatriot, and there was snickering all about the table.  
  
A waiter came up and took the girls' orders. After he left, the girls who had watched with disdain walked up to the table.  
  
The girls seated at the table looked up at the newcomers. They smiled politely, then went about their business of gossiping and planning the afternoon's events.  
  
There was a "Humph" sound from above. Once again, the seated girls looked up. "Is there a problem?" one of them asked.  
  
"You are sitting at our table," the leader of the uniformed girls said.  
  
"Really?" said the seated spokes person. "Then, why weren't you sitting here?"  
  
The standing girl looked down on her with disdain, acting as if the question was ludicrous. The seated girl ignored her.  
  
The standing girls looked at each other with some amazement. This was not the reaction they were expecting. They once again turned to the seated girls.  
  
"You are to leave this table now," the leader said.  
  
"Why should we?" the seated leader snapped back. "There are plenty of other tables here for you to sit at. It won't harm you one bit to be without your 'favorite' one for once."  
  
"Although I do believe that whatever table we picked would have been your 'personal' one," another seated girl said. The entire group laughed.  
  
"Go away," said the seated leader with a flourish. "We have more important things to do than waste our time arguing with you."  
  
The standing girls looked with rage at their seated counterparts. They reached a silent consensus. It looked as if blows were about to be struck.  
  
"What's going on here?" a new voice demanded.  
  
Everybody turned and looked in the direction of the door. There, standing in the doorway, was Ranma.  
  
"Just mind your own business!" the leader of the uniformed girls snapped.  
  
"Anything that happens with those girls over there is my business!" Ranma replied curtly, pointing at the girls sitting around the table.  
  
"It's nothing that we can't handle," one of the seated girls said amicably.  
  
"Maybe so," said Ranma, "but Sensei Chan probably does not want to hear about any damage done to this fine establishment. Any differences you have with these people will have to be settled outside."  
  
"Who's he?" the leader of the uniformed girls asked the leader of the seated girls, bending down so that her low voice could be heard only by the latter.  
  
"Oh. Him," laughed the seated girl. "He's this month's 'head student'. He is one of our new recruits."  
  
"A boy?" the standing girl asked incredulously. "At your school?"  
  
"Yes," the seated girl replied while nonchalantly looking at her nails. "Something wrong with that?"  
  
The leader of the uniformed girls was nonplussed. She looked at the others in her group, gave a signal, and they all started filing out of the eatery, their grey skirts swishing as they walked.  
  
"Now, what was that all about?" Ranma asked the seated girls, pointing a thumb in the direction of the de-parting group.  
  
"Nothing really," the leader of the seated group replied. "They just come from a rival school."  
  
"A rival school!" Ranma started to feel his head spin. This was the last thing he needed. He finally understood what Sensei Chan was talking about.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Oh, about twelve to fifteen years now," another girl replied with a laugh.  
  
"They think that they are superior to us and can't stand it when we don't show obeisance to them," chimed in a third.  
  
"What was all the discussion concerning me?" Ranma demanded.  
  
"They were surprised to hear of a boy attending our school," was the reply. "They were sure that we had gone all female by now."  
  
Ranma mused that bit of information over for a few minutes. He came to the relieved conclusion that the fact that he was patrolling the streets would probably prevent any bloodshed from occurring.  
  
"Would you like to join us?" one of the seated girls asked.  
  
"No, thank you," Ranma replied. "I'll be eating later. Right now, I'm going to find a quiet spot and read a book. You girls behave yourselves, now."  
  
"We will," the girls laughed, as Ranma left the eatery. They then looked toward the kitchen and waited expectantly for their meals to arrive.  
  
------------  
  
Word quickly spread around the town. All the girls from the Great School of Martial Abilities soon heard of the confrontation at the eatery and Ranma's part in it. They thrilled at the news. They now had an advantage over their adversaries and decided to make full use of it.  
  
Ranma, oblivious to all this, was lying under a tree, reading one of his books. He had decided to check out the stores and shops of the town during the early evening, when he expected the area to be a lot livelier. Right now, all he wanted to do was lay back, relax, and enjoy the day.  
  
He was rudely interrupted by several persons standing over him. He looked up from his book and saw several grey-skirted schoolgirls. He eyed them in a bored manner, then went back to his book. He noticed that their shadows still blocked the sunlight from the pages of the book. He looked back up at the girls.  
  
"Can I be of any help?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"You are attending the Great School of Martial Abilities, South Central Branch?"  
  
"Yes," Ranma replied. "What is it to you?"  
  
"You do know that it is a girl's school?"  
  
"I have been informed that it is headed in that direction. I may very well be the last boy educated there."  
  
The girls looked at each other with an air of disbelief. Ranma went back to his book.  
  
A foot nudged him. Ranma sighed. There would be no more reading today.  
  
Ranma sat up, put the book into his backpack, and proceeded to stand up.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" the leader of the grey skirted girls demanded.  
  
"I'm leaving," Ranma replied coolly, "I'm going to find some peace and quiet." With that, Ranma walked off.  
  
Two girls ran up to the leader of the group. One of them whispered in her ear. Her eyes grew wide with amazement.  
  
"He's the one?" she asked, pointing in Ranma's direction. The two girls nodded.  
  
The leader gave a signal. The group of girls followed her after Ranma. They trailed him several blocks, then were blocked by several members of the Great School of Martial Abilities.  
  
"Just where do you think you are going?" the leader of the human roadblock demanded.  
  
"Stand aside!" the leader of the grey-skirted group ordered. "We have business with that boy!"  
  
"I'm sure you do," the other girl said evenly. "However, it will have to be delayed a while. He has very important business of his own to attend to."  
  
"Do you think that you can stop us?" the grey skirted leader said imperiously.  
  
"Yes," was the calm reply. "Especially since we outnumber you three to one."  
  
The grey-skirted girls looked puzzled at this, then saw to their horror that they were surrounded. Their leader turned and glared at the commander of their adversaries.  
  
"We students of the Great School of Martial Abilities stick together," the leader of the surrounding force said. "We heard about what happened at the library. Not used to somebody stopping you before you can act, are you?"  
  
She looked evenly at her adversary. "You have two choices. You can leave peacefully or you can fight us. It's your decision."  
  
The grey-skirted girls glared at her. She laughed back at them. "Remember this," she said. "We will not allow you to harm a fellow student of ours in any way. There will always be somebody nearby to stop you. You might as well go home now."  
  
The grey-skirted girls looked at their leader. She nodded her head, and the entire group slowly turned and walked back the way they came. The girls surrounding them moved out of the way to give them room to leave.  
  
"Do you think that they will leave?" one girl asked the leader of the force.  
  
"Of course not," the leader replied. "They're not that smart."  
  
She turned to the others. "Listen up, everybody," she said in a louder voice. "We are to stick to Ranma like glue. I am confident that we will see action before the day is out!"  
  
The others cheered and quickly set out after Ranma.  
  
------------  
  
As Ranma had suspected, the nightlife of the town was much more exuberant than the day's activities had been. He ate an early dinner, then looked over the various shops and stalls. There were jugglers, hawkers of wares, and several shoppers crowded the streets. Ranma looked at all of them with an air of fascination.  
  
After a while, Ranma decided to round up the girls. Curfew was in an hour, and he wanted to make sure that everybody got back in time.  
  
The first group of girls was found in a discotheque, dancing away the evening. He reminded them of the time and then left the premises. A few seconds later, they followed after him.  
  
The same results were had at all the other stops Ranma made. As he made his way through the town, an ever larger number of girls followed him without his knowledge.  
  
Ranma saw three of his classmates eating at a stand. He walked up to them. "Just here to remind you, curfew is in an hour. We are to meet up at the chosen spot in forty minutes."  
  
"All right," the girls replied. "We'll be there."  
  
"Please remind anyone you see about the curfew hour," Ranma said as he left the stand.  
  
The girls nodded at him, finished their meal, and turned to look at the leader of their fellows. She gave a nod. The three promptly got up and raced off in different directions.  
  
Word was soon spread throughout the town. Soon, every schoolgirl that had accompanied Ranma out of the academy had linked up with the parent group. Their leader gave a signal, and they took to the roofs.  
  
Akane had been watching this activity all day. She couldn't figure out what was happening. First, the girls were following Ranma, now they were dispersing again. Some of them were even going ahead of Ranma. Just what were they planning?  
  
Unaware of this, Ranma had started up the road to the intersection next to the library. It was a large enough area to hold all the gathered students, and well lit, so Ranma could make an accurate head count.  
  
As Ranma walked down the deserted road, he was being followed by the grey- skirted girls. There was death in their eyes. They would teach him to assault their fellows.  
  
Whatever plans they had for Ranma quickly went astray.  
  
The lead girl ducked into the shadows, then avoided a falling flowerpot, only to hit on the head by another one. Her eyes rolled up, and she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Two more girls, who were running along several balconies, suddenly found themselves falling through what had been a very solid support. They hit the ground of the alley hard, and didn't move.  
  
Three more girls were rendered unconscious by swiftly moving shadows. Five others were yanked into alleys, and did not come out again. Two more girls tried to slip into doorways, but for some inexplicable reason fell to the ground, instead. They were swiftly dragged by shadows into the alleys.  
  
Akane watched the whole scene in both fascination and horror from a nearby rooftop. Ranma continued on his way, oblivious to what was happening behind him. He heard a noise but once, and when he turned to check it out, the street was empty.  
  
Still, several shadows moved swiftly by the shops and stores that lined both sides of the street.  
  
Another group of grey-skirted girls silently came down the street, in an attempt to ascertain the fate of their comrades. They, too, were overcome by the mysterious shadows. Soon, the street was empty again, with the exception of Ranma.  
  
Ranma walked up to an intersection. He was only a block away from the rendezvous point. His path was also suddenly blocked by three grey-skirted girls.  
  
The girl in the center, the leader of the entire group, held out a hand to stop Ranma. "Just where do you think you are going?" she asked Ranma in a most unfriendly way.  
  
"I'm going back to my school, if you must know," Ranma replied curtly.  
  
"You've got to get past us, first," the leader of the grey-skirted girls snarled. With that, she and her compatriots launched themselves at Ranma.  
  
Ranma leaped into the air and somersaulted over the trio. He had no idea what this was all about, but didn't have the time to inquire. His best guess that his antagonists were trying to draw him into the conflict between his school and whatever school his grey skirted foes came from.  
  
Ranma had no time for such foolishness, and, upon landing on his feet, continued on his way. His would be opponents turned around, then cried out in shock and pain. Ranma whirled around to again find nothing behind him. He scratched his head for a few seconds, then continued down the road.  
  
Akane, from her perch on the building, chanced to look at her watch. She gasped in horror. She barely had time to catch the bus home. She was going to be late as it was, and an excuse would have to be made up in a hurry. Akane quickly left her vantage point and rushed for the bus stop.  
  
Ranma came up to the large intersection by the library. There were no girls about, yet. Ranma walked to the center of the intersection and waited. He glanced at his wristwatch. The girls had at least seven minutes left.  
  
Suddenly, there was a yell from above. Ranma look up in horror to see several schoolgirls leaping down at him. They all formed a perfect circle around him, with the exception of one, small girl, who apparently missed the mark. She had started after the others, and had put too much energy in her jump. She flew right into Ranma, knocking him down.  
  
The others looked in horror at what had happened. What was supposed to be a surprise had backfired. One of the girls dashed to where Ranma sat, holding the child.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," she said. "My sister gets a little rambunctious at times. Are you hurt?"  
  
"Not at all," Ranma laughed. The little girl slid off his legs and he got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Is everybody here?" he asked. There was a collective "yes" from the surrounding group. Ranma surveyed the group, and satisfied that there were no stragglers, led the girls back to the school.  
  
The school clock was just chiming eight o'clock as the students entered the school grounds. Sensei Chan was waiting for them by the gate. "Everybody here?" she asked. There was a collective nod.  
  
"Everybody have a good time?"  
  
Again, there was a collective nod.  
  
Sensei Chan smiled, bowed at her students, and glided away.  
  
"I'd better get my sister to bed," the girl who had run into the intersection said. "Our parents are picking her up tomorrow, and I want her to be ready for them when they arrive."  
  
With that, she left for the dormitories, her sister in tow.  
  
The other girls also dispersed and headed for their respective rooms. Ranma thought that was an excellent idea, and headed for bed himself.  
  
------------  
  
Akane quickly walked through the front door and rushed for the dining room. "Sorry I'm late," she told the others. "I lost track of time."  
  
"Did you have a good time?" Nabiki asked pointedly.  
  
"I had a lovely hike," Akane replied.  
  
"Good," said Nabiki with an evil grin. "You can tell me all about it later."  
  
Akane sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
------------  
  
Sensei Chan was standing in the central courtyard when three dark robed figures appeared in front of her.  
  
"How did things go today?" she asked them.  
  
"Several students from the Tamibaki School for Girls were in town today," one of the figures reported.  
  
"Any damage?" Sensei Chan asked.  
  
"None," replied the ninja like figure.  
  
"That's odd," mused Sensei Chan. "The girls usually take their rivalries quite seriously."  
  
"The relative quite may be due to Ranma," another figure said. "The Tamibaki girls were quite confused by his appearance on the scene."  
  
Sensei Chan nodded. "Is there anything about Ranma himself that I should know about?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," came the reply. "That girl Akane was in town today. There was some trouble between her and Ranma several hours ago."  
  
"Oh?" Sensei Chan said. "What kind of trouble?"  
  
"Apparently, she saw Ranma, with several of the girls, heading for the town library. They were all talking and laughing as they came up to the library steps. She misunderstood the entire situation and reacted violently."  
  
"Sounds like Akane, all right," Sensei Chan mused. "What happened?"  
  
"She slapped Ranma."  
  
"What?" Sensei Chan exploded. "After all we taught him?"  
  
"One other thing," he said.  
  
"Yes," Sensei Chan said slowly.  
  
"He slapped her back!"  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He slapped her back!"  
  
Sensei Chan began to chuckle, more to herself than to the others. "Well done, Ranma!" she exclaimed. "You're learning!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Time: Ranma and the others continue to cause problems for their grey- skirted rivals. Will Akane spoil their fun? 


	8. Big Confusion! Boy or Girl?

Big Confusion! Boy or Girl?  
  
Ranma was exercising in his private training yard when an attendant came to the entrance. "Sensei Chan wishes to see you immediately!" the attendant said.  
  
"I need to shower, first!" a very feminine voice called out.  
  
"No time!" the attendant replied. "She wants to see you now!"  
  
Ranma was worried. What could Sensei Chan want with him that was so urgent, that he couldn't return to his true form before seeing her?  
  
Ranma jumped to the roof of the nearby building and dashed to the opposite corner. He jumped down and kept to the shadows, in order to keep from being recognized. He quickly slipped into the outer room of Sensei Chan's office.  
  
"Go right in," the secretary said. "She's expecting you."  
  
Ranma entered Sensei Chan's office and found both his teacher and another woman within. The woman was rather stocky in appearance, with greying hair. She looked at Ranma with intense interest.  
  
"Ah, Ranma," Sensei Chan exclaimed. "Come in, come in."  
  
She indicated the stocky woman. "This is Mrs. Kanagawa. She is the headmistress of the Tamibaki School for Girls. She is here to check up on a rumor she heard."  
  
"She is?" asked Ranma. "What rumor is that?" He was still trying to figure out what was going on. "I see that you are confused. Forgive me," Sensei Chan said. "The rumor in question is that there is a boy on campus here."  
  
"A boy?" Ranma Chan asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes," Sensei Chan replied with a laugh. "Namely, you!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you!" Sensei Chan said. She turned to Mrs. Kanagawa. "As you can see, Ranma looks nothing like a boy."  
  
"My students are quite sure that it was a boy they saw with your students yesterday," Mrs. Kanagawa said in a befuddled manner. "They have never been wrong before."  
  
"There is always a first time," Sensei Chan laughed.  
  
Ranma began to fathom what was going on. He started to get in on the act.  
  
"I think that I can explain the discrepancy," he said.  
  
"Of course!" Sensei Chan exclaimed. "Your clothes! That has got to be it!"  
  
She turned to Mrs. Kanagawa and explained. "Ranma is something of a 'tomboy'. She prefers to wear shirts and slacks when she goes out on the town. From a distance, she could be mistaken for a boy, with such attire, especially since she wears her hair short. That could explain your students' mistake."  
  
"Well, I don't know," Mrs. Kanagawa mused. "It is possible. However, I still can't see my students ever making such a mistake."  
  
"It happens," Sensei Chan assured her. "It's nothing to worry about."  
  
Mrs. Kanagawa slowly got up from her chair. She inspected Ranma on more time, then, shaking her head, started for the door. "Sorry to have bothered you," she said to Sensei Chan.  
  
"No bother at all," Sensei Chan replied with a smile. She bowed towards Mrs. Kanagawa, who returned the bow. Mrs. Kanagawa then left the office, still shaking her head.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ranma asked.  
  
"It seems you made quite an impression yesterday," Sensei Chan replied. "The whole Tamibaki School is buzzing about it."  
  
"That's the rival school the girls told me about yesterday?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes. We've been at odds with each other in athletics, enrollment, and, unfortunately, in the streets.  
  
"In fact, I want to thank you for your chaperoning the girls yesterday. When I heard that the Tamibaki girls were in town, I expected trouble. I've had to discipline our girls on several occasions for street brawls and property damage. Thanks to you, there was neither. I do believe that you are starting to rub off on the girls."  
  
Sensei Chan smiled at Ranma, who started to feel quite uncomfortable. Sensei Chan laughed at this. Just then, an attendant came in with a pot of hot water. Ranma gratefully took the pot and poured it over himself, thus returning to his normal form.  
  
"As part of our little rivalry, I thought it might be a good idea to keep our rivals guessing for now," Sensei Chan continued. "While Mrs. Kanagawa is a nice enough person, many of her staff are just as snobby as the students."  
  
"Sounds like a couple of people I know," Ranma said.  
  
"Ah! You know the type."  
  
Both Ranma and Sensei Chan laughed at this for a few seconds.  
  
Sensei Chan looked at Ranma with a twinkle in her eye. "I would like it if you could help us keep our rivals off balance by changing from boy to girl and back again from time to time, when it is convenient for you to do so, of course," she said. "It would be a great joke to play on our rivals."  
  
"Just how would this work out?" Ranma asked, his interest piqued.  
  
"While on the school grounds, you would retain your male form," Sensei Chan replied. "When going on errands in town, or enjoying an evening out, you would be in your female form. We would have pots of hot water in strategic places, so you could change back into a boy at a moment's notice.  
  
"The girls who spy on you while on campus would see a boy. Those you meet in town would see a girl. This would keep them guessing for a long time."  
  
Sensei Chan chuckled. "I would love to see the expression on their faces as they try to figure this one out. It may just bring them down a few pegs."  
  
She looked at Ranma expectantly. "Well?" she asked.  
  
"I'll do it!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"Good!" Sensei Chan laughed.  
  
Ranma turned to leave. "There is one other thing," Sensei Chan said to him, in a more somber manner.  
  
"What is that?" Ranma asked, a bit nervously.  
  
"Mrs. Kanagawa informed me that several of her girls were in a state of disarray when they returned to their campus last night. It seems that they were attacked by person or persons unknown. What the reason for this was is unknown as well, but I have a feeling that our girls had something to do with it. Can you give me any clue as to what happened?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," Ranma replied. "This is all news to me. I informed the girls of the curfew hour, then went to the rendezvous spot myself. It was a pretty uneventful walk."  
  
"I see," Sensei Chan said. "I thought as much."  
  
"I could talk to girls if you like," Ranma offered.  
  
Sensei Chan playfully chided him. "Discipline on this campus is my responsibility," she laughed. "I'll talk to them."  
  
------------  
  
It was a few days later. Ranma Chan was on a shopping trip for supplies for the school. As foreseen, several girls from the Tamibaki School were in the area.  
  
Ranma Chan smiled to herself, as she spied a couple of the girls duck around a corner behind her. A lot of tongues must be wagging back at their campus. She continued on her way, confident in the fact that she was still being followed.  
  
Ranma Chan thought back over the past few days. Sensei Chan had indeed talked to the other girls. They had confessed to the mysterious events of the previous evening. They had reported that Ranma had inadvertently stopped an assault on his person by two of the rival school's students, and that the others wanted revenge. Ranma's fellow students felt compelled to protect their chaperon, and have some fun at the same time.  
  
Sensei Chan had praised them on their self-control during the situation and asked them to keep a sharp lookout for the Tamibaki girls over the next several days. They had done so with great efficiency, spotting several of their rivals with binoculars on the wall surrounding the campus, trying to get a glimpse of Ranma as he went about his daily routine.  
  
Now, these same girls were getting the shock of their lives as they trailed a female Ranma, when the one seen at school had been a male. Something strange was going on, and they were determined to discover what it was.  
  
Ranma Chan laughed inwardly. This was a great joke that Sensei Chan was playing on the rival schoolgirls. He was happy to be part of it. It was so seldom that he got to have any real fun.  
  
Ranma Chan finished the shopping and returned to the martial arts academy, the grey-skirted girls following close behind. As the doors closed behind Ranma Chan, the investigators rushed for the wall. As they looked over the top, an amazing surprise met their eyes. There, carrying the basket, was a boy!  
  
Several of Ranma's fellow students came out to meet him. They had also been let in on the joke, although they had not been informed of Ranma's secret. Instead, they had been told that Sensei Chan had succeeded in making Mrs. Kanagawa believe that Ranma was a girl rather than a boy, in order to confuse their rivals. Several girls had volunteered to go out dressed as Ranma, to further the deception. This had worked out quite nicely.  
  
Like Ranma, these girls also sported pigtails, so it was a simple matter to dress them up in clothes similar to his own. They would leave the academy singly or in groups of two or three. The latter groups really caused confusion, as they would be reported as spotted in several parts of the community almost simultaneously.  
  
"Are they still up there?" Ranma asked one of the girls he walked through the group.  
  
"Yes," came the giggled reply. "They are as befuddled as ever, too!"  
  
"You should see the look on their faces," laughed another. "They still can't get over the shock of seeing you."  
  
"Wish I could, but I can't," Ranma replied with a laugh. "That would give the game away. Much better to keep them guessing."  
  
With that, Ranma walked into the main complex, the girls dancing around him as he walked.  
  
------------  
  
Akane had been able to get out of the house and back to Ranma's summer school once again, and was touring the town when she saw a familiar figure. She raced toward the intersection, calling out Ranma's name. When she reached the spot, she got the shock of her life. Upon turning around, the person in question revealed herself to be a girl wearing clothes similar to Ranma's. Her face, however, was completely different.  
  
Akane was dumbfounded. The hair was the same, and the clothes were the same, but the person was somebody other than Ranma. Just what was going on here?  
  
Akane saw a movement to her right. Another pigtailed person was running by. This time it was Ranma. Akane gave chase. So did a group of grey-skirted girls.  
  
Ranma dashed into an alley and quickly lost Akane. The grey-skirted girls, however, were still hot on his trail. Ranma rounded a corner, found a bucket of cold water, poured it over himself, then resumed his run, allowing the grey-skirted group to close the gap.  
  
They soon pounced on the person they thought to be Ranma. They were half right. In reality, it was Ranma Chan. It was evening, and the shadows were long, so Ranma's pursuers were unable to verify their target.  
  
The group of grey-skirted girls half carried and half dragged Ranma Chan to a small warehouse a few blocks away. "We got him!" one exclaimed, as the group entered the building.  
  
"Let's see him," a calm voice called back softly.  
  
There, in the middle of the room, was a fairly tall girl, seated in a chair. She was the leader of the grey-skirted mob.  
  
A group of three girls dragged Ranma Chan to her. She carefully inspected their captive. A look of concern crossed her face. "There's something wrong here," she said.  
  
The others looked at each other in shock. "What is it?" one asked nervously.  
  
"Something just doesn't seem right," their leader replied. "Are you sure that you stayed on his trail throughout the evening?"  
  
The rest nodded affirmatively.  
  
"Well," the leader said in a befuddled manner. "Our captive seems to be a girl."  
  
"A girl!" the others chorused.  
  
"Yes," their leader replied.  
  
"But we were chasing a boy!" one girl said, almost panic stricken.  
  
"Do I look like a boy to you?" Ranma Chan cried out angrily.  
  
"No," the leader said, shaking her head. She motioned for her followers to release Ranma Chan.  
  
"I don't understand it," one of the grey-skirted huntresses muttered. "We were following a boy. How on earth did we catch a girl, instead?"  
  
"Don't look at me," Ranma Chan said irately, as several pairs of eyes turned in her direction. "I was just minding my own business when I was accosted from behind."  
  
"Did you see a boy sporting a pigtail go running past you, by any chance?" the leader of the grey-skirted girls asked.  
  
"No," Ranma Chan growled. "Whoever heard of a boy with a pigtail in these parts, anyway?"  
  
"Hmmm," the lead girl mused. "It appears that we have made a serious mistake. Please accept our apologies."  
  
She clapped her hands twice. A couple of girls came forward.  
  
"Escort this young thing back to where you found her," she instructed. "Then hurry back."  
  
She then looked at the group in general. "The rest of you continue the search. He must be around here somewhere!"  
  
"Who is he?" Ranma Chan asked, while being escorted out of the warehouse.  
  
"Nobody that you need be concerned with," was the cold reply. "Just be grateful that you are not in his shoes."  
  
It was all that Ranma Chan could do to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
Several minutes later found Ranma Chan back in the same street where the abduction had occurred. The two escorts quickly faded into the shadows. Ranma Chan continued down the street, this time in a slow, easy-going manner.  
  
"Ranma!" a familiar voice cried out from behind.  
  
Ranma Chan turned around and found herself staring at Akane. Needless to say, Ranma Chan was quite amazed by this.  
  
"Akane! What are you doing here?" were Ranma Chan's first words.  
  
"Looking for you, of course!" was Akane's reply.  
  
"Why?" was the next befuddled remark.  
  
"Why not?" Akane said impatiently.  
  
Ranma Chan had nothing to say to that.  
  
"Just what is going on here?" Akane demanded. "Everybody is running around searching for something or someone. There are at least three girls out there dressed like you, leading others on a merry chase. There are other girls lying in wait in strategic locations. What on earth is all the excitement about?"  
  
Ranma Chan laughed. Akane looked at him in amazement.  
  
"To answer your questions," Ranma Chan said. "The person being sought after is me, the other three girls are decoys, and the ambush parties are there to protect the decoys."  
  
"But why?" Akane exclaimed.  
  
"It seems that the Great School of Martial Abilities has a rival school in the nearby vicinity. They got wind of the fact that a boy is attending their rival academy, an academy that is supposed to have gone all female long before now.  
  
"We are giving the girls from the rival academy the shock of their lives. They cannot understand how they can see a boy on the campus, but find a girl in town. They are so used to being confident in their visual and observational skills that they are at a loss as to this strange new phenomenon that they are facing. It has been a major blow to their egos."  
  
"But why do this to them?" Akane asked.  
  
"It beats fighting them," Ranma Chan replied. "We prove our superiority and nobody gets hurt. Our rivals will never be that sure of themselves again.  
  
"At the same time, the girls at my school learn that they can use their brains rather than their fists to settle matters between themselves and others. They are all having a great time, as well. I haven't enjoyed myself this much in years."  
  
"Well, I think it's wrong," Akane said firmly.  
  
"You would," Ranma Chan replied coldly.  
  
"Huh?" Akane gasped.  
  
"That has always been a problem of yours, Akane," Ranma Chan replied. "You never allow anybody to have any fun."  
  
Ranma Chan turned to leave. "I'm afraid that I'll have to cut this conversation short. I'm due at the library in ten minutes. If you will excuse me, I must dash."  
  
With that, Ranma Chan ran out into the growing darkness.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Akane called out after Ranma Chan. "What do you mean, I don't allow anybody to have any fun?"  
  
It was too late. Ranma Chan was already out of earshot.  
  
------------  
  
Back on the school grounds, Ranma and the girls were laughing up a storm. "Tonight was the culmination of our plans," Ranma cried out to the assembled girls. "We have succeeded in shaking the confidence of our rivals. It only remains now to really unnerve them. Mariko is attending to that right now."  
  
At that moment, Mariko, the girl that had given Happosai the most trouble a couple of weeks before, was being accosted by some of the grey-skirted girls.  
  
"We would like to speak to you," one of the group said.  
  
"What about?" Mariko asked.  
  
"Ranma," was the reply. "We've been trying to locate him all over town, without success."  
  
"I see," Mariko said slowly. "Is there a reason for your search for Ranma?"  
  
"It's personal," was the forced reply. The grey-skirted girls were trying to be polite, and they did not like it at all.  
  
Mariko smiled at this.  
  
"We did have one possibility," another grey-skirted girl stated, "but that turned out to be a bust."  
  
"Oh?" Mariko asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yes," was the soft reply. "The person we thought to be Ranma turned out to be a girl!"  
  
Mariko laughed out loud at this.  
  
"What's so funny?" came an irate demand.  
  
"That girl was Ranma!" Mariko laughed.  
  
------------  
  
While Mariko was hammering the final nail into the coffin of the grey- skirted group's self esteem, Akane was riding the bus back home. Two things continued to bother her during the ride. The first was Ranma's remark about her not allowing others to have fun. She couldn't understand that one at all.  
  
However, it was the second event that really worried Akane. The more she thought about it, the more worried she became. It had something to do with what Ranma had said when he was talking with her.  
  
When Ranma had spoken of the Great School of Martial Abilities, he had used the term "my school".  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Time: Ranma gets an unexpected afternoon off and some very unwelcome visitors. Is this any way to spend one's free time? 


	9. How Determined can One Get?

HOW DETERMINED CAN ONE GET? (Ranma's Day Off)  
  
Several days passed without incident since "The Great Deception", as the girls called the afternoon they pulled one over their Tamibaki rivals. Ranma continued his exercises, learned new skills, and practiced daily with Master Chang. He was so enthused with the daily routine that the days seemed to fly by.  
  
Akane, on the other hand, just sat around and pouted. She was still trying to understand Ranma's remark about her not allowing others to have fun, and it was irking her something fierce. That, tied with the fact that the others were beginning to get suspicious of her all day departures, which had prevented any subsequent trips to the Great School of Martial Abilities, had put her in a sour mood.  
  
The second term of the year for Furinken High School had also started, which had put a further damper on Akane's expeditions. Now, she just looked out her window and sighed.  
  
There was Ranma, in a school populated only by girls, and thoroughly enjoying himself. There was something wrong about the whole situation. Akane just knew there was. Now she was stuck at home, with no way of stopping it. Her mood worsened with each passing day.  
  
Ryoga came to visit at this time, hoping to be able to tangle with Ranma. He was surprised to learn that Ranma had not been around for at least five weeks.  
  
"Just where is he?" Ryoga asked Akane.  
  
"He's about a hundred kilometers north of here," Akane replied sullenly.  
  
"What is he doing there?" was Ryoga's next question.  
  
"He's attending a martial arts school," Akane said sourly. "A girls' school, no less!"  
  
Ryoga's eyes widened in amazement. "A girls' school?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"That's what I said," Akane said irately. She stared angrily out of her bedroom window and into the courtyard.  
  
Ryoga couldn't believe Akane's statement. Ranma in a girls' school? How was that possible? Surely the others would notice his difference, wouldn't they? He then remembered Ranma's special affliction. That would certainly make a difference.  
  
Ryoga suddenly got an ugly thought. Just what was Ranma doing in a girls'school, anyway? Due to his hatred of Ranma, he immediately jumped to a wrong conclusion.  
  
"How dare he!" Ryoga cried out. "I'll stop him before he goes too far!"  
  
"Stop him from doing what?" Akane started to ask, but Ryoga was already out of her room and exiting the house.  
  
As Ryoga ran down the street and towards the bus stop, he ran into Tatewaki Kuno.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Kuno asked.  
  
"I'm off to get Ranma once and for all!" Ryoga snarled.  
  
"I take it that he's not at the Tendo residence?" Kuno asked, as he kept pace with Ryoga.  
  
"No!" was Ryoga's emphatic reply.  
  
"Where is he then?"  
  
"At a girls' martial arts school a hundred kilometers from here!"  
  
"What?" came Kuno's incredulous cry, and he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"You heard me!" Ryoga snarled. "He's at an all girls' school!"  
  
"Has that boy no shame?" Kuno exclaimed. "First Akane, now this! We must stop him at once!"  
  
The two youths continued to run for the bus stop.  
  
------------  
  
Sensei Chan was preparing to leave the campus for her biweekly meeting. She summoned Ranma to her office before she left.  
  
"You wished to see me?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes," Sensei Chan said. "I'll be gone for most of the afternoon and I need to talk to you before I go."  
  
"What about?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Your progress," Sensei Chan replied.  
  
Ranma looked at her quizzically, then began to get a bit nervous.  
  
Sensei Chan laid any fears he had to rest.  
  
"You have accomplished so much and progressed so far in so short a time that we now have to take some time out to rethink your schedule. You therefore have the afternoon off."  
  
"In the middle of the week?" Ranma said incredulously  
  
"Yes," Sensei Chan replied. "You have done that well in your studies."  
  
She looked at Ranma with pride. "You may do anything you want," she said. "You may leave the campus, read, watch television, or just sit back and do nothing. It is all up to you."  
  
Sensei Chan patted Ranma on the shoulder, smiled, then left for the gate.  
  
Ranma was at a loss as to what to do. This was the first time that he ever had a weekday afternoon off. He wasn't too sure about how he should spend it.  
  
Ranma began to think it over. He had already seen the town several times already. He really wasn't interested in watching television, either. He had gone far beyond his requirements in his schoolwork, as well.  
  
Ranma smiled broadly. Maybe it would be a good idea just to lie down on the grass and look at the clouds. An afternoon of lazing about might be just the ticket, after so many weeks of nonstop practice and exercise. This was exactly what Ranma decided to do.  
  
The main problem would be that of privacy. Ranma did not want to be disturbed by the girls, who would be most curious about his afternoon activities. There had to be a place where he would be unnoticed.  
  
It suddenly hit him. The special practice area. It was almost never used. It was the perfect spot for his plans. Ranma set off for the enclosure immediately.  
  
Ranma leaped to the top of the wall and looked over the area. There was a wide flat area at the top of the slope that would suit his purposes quite well. Ranma rapidly made for the spot.  
  
Ranma leapt from the wall to the low building situated at the top of the slope. He then raced along the roof until he came to the spot he wanted. He jumped to the ground, checked for rocks, twigs, and branches, then lay down and closed his eyes.  
  
A contented sigh escaped Ranma's lips. For one of the few times in his life, he felt at peace with the world. He felt like he could lie there forever. However, a noise disturbed his reflections.  
  
Ranma sat up and surveyed the area. The sound came from the far wall. Ranma stood up and slowly walked towards the wall. He leapt up and gave a closer inspection of the area. He found nothing.  
  
Ranma couldn't figure out where the sound came from. He had made very sure that the girls didn't know where he was going. Sensei Chan was out, so she wouldn't be looking for him just yet. The other teachers probably didn't have anything for him to do, either. Yet, there was the distinct impression that something or someone had been in the area, if only for a few seconds.  
  
Ranma prepared to go back to the ground when a slight sound caught his ear. He turned and saw, to his amazement, Sasuke!  
  
Ranma was dumbfounded. He couldn't understand how the little ninja got wind of the summer's events, or why he had even come to the school.  
  
Sasuke smiled wickedly and leapt to the attack. Ranma easily blocked the ninja's attack, and flung him into the practice area. He then turned around and prepared for another attack from the side.  
  
Ranma firmly believed that Sasuke had not come alone. He was right. Leaping toward him from his left was Ryoga. Ranma easily parried Ryoga's kick, and then sent him flying back along the wall top. He then turned to his right. There, boken in hand, was Kuno.  
  
Kuno charged, boken in strike position, as Ryoga got back to his feet and began to run towards Ranma. Ranma dodged Kuno's lunge, grabbed his adversary, and flung him at Ryoga. Kuno hit Ryoga squarely in the chest, and both boys collapsed in a heap on the top of the wall.  
  
Sasuke leaped up at Ranma once more, but encountered only empty air, as Ranma had jumped back down to the training slope. Ranma spun around immediately after he landed, and faced his three opponents.  
  
"Just what are you three idiots doing here?" he roared.  
  
"We're here to stop you and your vile perversions!" Kuno replied angrily.  
  
Ranma blinked in astonishment at this statement. "Perversions?" he exclaimed. "What perversions?"  
  
"You know very well what perversions!" Ryoga snarled.  
  
Ranma shook his head in wonderment. Just how did those two get such wild ideas?  
  
"You are all crazy!" he shouted at his would be persecutors. He then braced himself for their next attack. He had learned long ago that it was quite impossible to talk sense into any of the three "defenders of feminine virtue" he was now facing.  
  
"First the pigtailed girl and Akane!" Kuno wept. "Now this! Do your perverted tastes know no bounds?"  
  
Ranma was getting very angry now. He was being attacked for no good reason, three idiots were accusing him of immoral behavior, and his afternoon off had been ruined, to boot. He would teach these interlopers a lesson they would never forget.  
  
Ranma leapt up to the wall just as the others started to leap down. As they turned around, Ranma leaped on top of them. Sasuke was the first to be sent flying from the entangled mass. Kuno managed to break free, and quickly backed off in order to prepare himself for battle. That left Ranma and Ryoga rolling over along the grass.  
  
The two youths managed to roll over the edge of the slope. Ranma, having been in the area before, knew what to expect. Ryoga did not. Seeing several water puddles in their way, Ryoga broke off contact with Ranma. Ranma leapt to his feet immediately. Ryoga, on the other hand, crashed into one of the stunted, barren trees that dotted the slope. It took him several minutes to get his senses back.  
  
Ranma leapt up the slope and used a flying kick on Kuno. He struck his adversary in the center of the chest, sending him flying backwards. The boken was left behind on the grass. Sasuke rushed to the aid of his master, but was thwarted at all attempts by Ranma.  
  
Ranma now leapt to the roof of the low building. Ryoga, having finally scrambled up the slope, spied him and gave chase. Ranma leapt out of the way, spun around, and kicked Ryoga off the building. Ryoga recovered quickly and once again gained the roof.  
  
The school bell rang for class change, but the battling boys paid no heed to it. The girls streamed out of their classrooms and walked out of the buildings towards the playing field for their physical fitness training. Several heard the sounds of combat and went to investigate. They quickly returned with wondrous news. Ranma was facing off with three male opponents!  
  
The news spread quickly. Soon, all the girls were either sitting on the wall opposite the combatants or were looking out the windows of the upper level classrooms that overlooked the practice area. Several teachers joined them. The latter forgot to scold their students for not getting on with their classes, as they too were absorbed by the combat that was taking place.  
  
Oblivious to all this, Ranma had leapt straight up from where he was standing on the eastern wall and had delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to his three opponents. Sasuke ducked, but his compatriots were not so lucky, catching the full brunt of the kick.  
  
All three got up to rush at Ranma, but he had already somersaulted backwards to the low roof next to the wall. They followed after him and the battle was joined.  
  
------------  
  
Sensei Chan returned early to the campus, the meeting being fairly short this time. Two other teachers from the group had accompanied her. At first, she was concerned by the relative quiet coming from the dormitories and classrooms. Then she heard the laughter and cheers coming from the rear.  
  
All three teachers dashed towards the sound and quickly mounted the wall, several students moving aside for them. The three were just in time to see Ranma take on all three attackers at once. He sent all three flying back, then prepared for their next assault.  
  
Sensei Chan laughed happily. She turned to the two visitors and pointed towards the rear wall. "That Ranma is something else!" she exclaimed proudly. "I give him the afternoon off, and how does he spend it? He continues practicing! Now, that's dedication!"  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
